Un lugar cálido
by eien.no.ame
Summary: Natsuki es amiga de Ran y los demás. Después de cierto incidente, parecía que por fin era capaz de abrirse a ellos, pero las cosas se tuercen. ¿Será Saguru Hakuba capaz de ayudarla? HakubaxOc Probably OoCness. Complete.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos!

Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, así que necesitaré ayuda. Cualquier error que veáis o cosas a mejorar, lo que sea, ¡decídmelo, por favor! Por ejemplo, lo he clasificado como T, porque no estoy segura de que pueda ser K+. Y de verdad espero que este tipo de historias puedan publicarse…Me explico: podríamos decir que el personaje principal es un OC, pero siempre va a haber interacción con alguno de los personajes de Detective Conan (excepto en el prólogo, porque es necesario, pero después aparecerá siempre, como mínimo, un personaje original de Conan. En teoría, por las normas que he leído, no habría problema pero si alguien cree que sí, por favor que me lo diga y eliminaré la historia. Intentaré que los personajes se parezcan al original todo lo posible.

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan no me pertenece de ninguna manera, sólo Natsuki es de mi invención.

* * *

><p>Unas cortinas blancas. Unas sábanas blancas. Un jarrón con flores en la mesa junto a la cama. Un cuadro sin sentido en la pared. Una silla vacía entre la cama y la ventana. Un cielo azul a través de la ventana. Una joven que abre lentamente los ojos. No sabe dónde está, pero no tarda en descubrirlo.<p>

Una habitación de hospital.

Está sola, alguien la ha cambiado de ropa y le duele todo el cuerpo. Tiene vendajes en varios lugares: piernas, brazos. En la cabeza. No recuerda qué ha pasado y empieza a ponerse nerviosa. Pero sabe quién es. Sabe que, si grita, alguien vendrá, pero entonces preguntaran cosas que no quiere responder. Y primero necesita saber por qué está en un hospital.

Hace un esfuerzo. "_¿Qué es lo último que recuerdo?_" Fácil: "_Necesitaba comida y he salido a comprar_". Bien, ¿qué más? "_Había mucha gente en la calle…_" -se concentra, sabe que falta poco- "_¡La rúa! Sí, es cierto, por lo del fútbol_." A partir de ahí las imágenes invaden su cabeza y sus ojos se abren más, asustados.

**Flashback**

_Un hombre se acerca a un coche y se agacha. Poco después se separa. Algo le dice que no es normal, que está pasando algo, pero está demasiado lejos. Cuando se acerca más, detecta un grupo conocido de personas en la otra acera. Una sonrisa ilumina su cara y piensa en acercarse, pero lo que ve se lo impide. Eso ha tenido que dolerle... Ella se acerca más al coche. Sigue teniendo un mal presentimiento. Poco después él se dirige hacía allí y la ve. Ella sonríe y él corresponde al saludo. Ella se acerca un poco más, pero aún demasiado lejos como para poder tener una conversación sin gritar. Algo dentro de ella le dice "_No os acerquéis al coche_". Ella le hace una señal para que se acerque. No sabe qué va a decirle, pero no puede quitarse esa molesta sensación. Recuerda la escena de hace un rato, la del hombre junto al coche, y ya sabe qué le dirá. Él se acerca lo suficiente, pero ella no está tranquila aún. Le coge de la manga de la chaqueta y le pide que la siga. Él la mira extrañado. Ella, cada vez más nerviosa, se pone detrás de él y le empuja. "_¿Qué pasa?_" "_Demasiado cerca aún_". Las palabras salen de su boca, aunque ella no se da cuenta. Y antes de poder hacer nada más, un estallido se lleva su consciencia._

**Fin flashback**

-Oh, vaya...

Aún perdida entre sus recuerdas, sabe que hay algo que no está bien pero, ¿qué? No tiene que ver con él, sino con ella. Sabe que ha sido una bomba. Si ella está bien, probablemente él también, ya que ella estaba más cerca, pero de todas formas tiene que comprobarlo. Retira la sábana y, demasiado tarde, ve que había un objeto sobre la cama. No puede evitar que caiga al suelo y cierra los ojos en un acto reflejo ante el ruido que sabe que va a producirse. Mira hacia el suelo, donde el objeto está tirado, y aquel horrible presentimiento la atrapa por fin para convertirse en certeza.

"No… ¡NO!"

* * *

><p>¿Muy malo? Va a ser una historia cortita, de pocos capítulos. Decidme qué os ha parecido, por favor. ¡Muchas gracias!<p> 


	2. Primer capítulo Tocada y hundida I

¡Y éste es el segundo capítulo! He tenido que dividirlo en dos porque es demasiado largo…Pero no quería cambiar el título, así que he usado el viejo de truco de "Primera parte y segunda parte". ¡Espero que os guste! Y ya lo sabéis, cualquier fallo que veáis (o algo que os guste también jaja) decídmelo, ¡muchas gracias!

**Nota**: la casa de Natsuki se basa en la de Shin-chan xD Es que me gusta ese tipo de casa. Seguro que hay otros animes donde salgan, pero es el que siempre recuerdo porque la casa salía muy a menudo… Además, lo que sucede en el flashback, en principio, se situaba después de la 15ª película (existe un Ova ambientado después de esa película en la que Heiji Hattori va sólo a Tokio) lo que pasa es que la acción del prólogo y lo que origina toda la historia sucede mucho antes, en el capítulo 301 (aunque evidentemente he cambiado cosas, ya que para empezar, Natsuki no existe en el universo de Detective Conan), así que simplemente pensad que Heiji decidió pasearse por Tokio y ver a Shinichi. Lo comento porque, en mi cabeza, mucho antes de empezar a escribirlo, la idea era ésa (aunque no tuviera mucho sentido…jaja).

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan no me pertenece de ninguna manera, sólo Natsuki es producto de mi imaginación.

**Consignas**: _cursiva_ para los pensamientos o la narración de flashback; lo de más está en letra normal. No hay NA en el interior del capítulo. Las líneas constituyen un cambio de escenario (ya sea un cambio físico de escenario o un cambio de vista entre los distintos personajes en un mismo escenario).

* * *

><p><strong>Primer capítulo. Tocada y hundida I: los recuerdos de los demás<strong>

Los gritos alertaron a las enfermeras que había cerca. Ran, Conan y Sonoko, que también los oyeron, corrieron hacia la habitación con el inspector Takagi, que llegaba en ese momento. Los gritos se detuvieron cuando entraron en la habitación, en la que ya se encontraban un par de enfermeras, una junto a la puerta y otra arrodillada junto a uno de los laterales de la cama. Sin embargo, los gritos fueron sustituidos casi inmediatamente por quedos sollozos. La enfermera que estaba más cerca de ella intentaba tranquilizarla con palabras, pero no servía de nada. Cuando intentó tocarle el brazo (en una zona que no estaba vendada), la joven se sobresaltó y retrocedió. Enfocó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia la enfermera, que seguía hablándole, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y siguió llorando.

Los demás se habían quedado junto a la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Sois amigos suyos?-preguntó la enfermera que estaba arrodillada frente a la muchacha. Cuando los cuatro asintieron, prosiguió- Es mejor que lo intentéis vosotros. Tal vez sea por el shock. Ver a gente que conoce podría ayudarla.

Ran se acercó despacio y se arrodilló también. Con suavidad, posó una mano sobre el brazo de ella, que se estremeció de nuevo, pero no levantó la vista.

-¿Natsuki-chan? Natsuki-chan, soy yo, Ran. También están Sonoko, Conan y el detective Takagi. Hemos venido a verte -pronunció con voz suave.

Pero Natsuki seguía sin reaccionar. Inquieta, Ran cogió una de las manos de ella con las que se tapaba la cara y se la apartó con suavidad. Natsuki seguía sin levantar la mirada, por lo que Ran posó su otra mano bajo el mentón de ella y la obligó a levantar la cabeza.

-¿Natsuki-chan?

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par al reconocerla, pero cuánto más hablaba Ran para tranquilizarla, más lloraba y sacudía la cabeza ella.

De pronto, el sonido de una palmada llenó la habitación y todos se volvieron hacia el origen del sonido. Todos excepto Natsuki, que no reaccionó, como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Ran-neechan creo…Creo que Natsuki-neechan no puede oírnos –dijo Conan, que había dado la palmada para comprobar su teoría.

Ran quedó petrificada durante un segundo. Natsuki debió notar la tensión, ya que Ran aún no le había soltado la mano, pero no reaccionó. Ran se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y llamó su atención, haciendo que la mirara. Se señaló una de sus orejas mientras pronunciaba, vocalizando mucho para que ella pudiera comprender aunque sólo leyera los labios:

-¿Puedes oírme?

Natsuki tembló y se abrazó a ella, llorando con más fuerza aún. Y entonces…

-No puedo…No puedo oírte. Aunque grite…No puedo oír nada…

Nadie se movió durante unos segundos. Después, una de las enfermeras salió a buscar un doctor mientras Ran abrazaba con fuerza a Natsuki. El inspector Takagi, que se había quedado petrificado, sintió cómo la culpa se apoderaba de él y se acercó a las dos muchachas. Arrodillándose al lado, posó una mano sobre la cabeza de Natsuki, en parte para llamar su atención, en parte para intentar consolarla. Ella se sobresaltó y alzó su rostro cubierto por las lágrimas para ver quién era. Sabía que no era Ran porque podía sentir sus manos en la espalda y, cuando vio quien era, sus ojos se abrieron y un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Inmediatamente después se abalanzó sobre él, que se tambaleó un poco por la sorpresa pero no cayó.

-¡Inspector Takagi! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes oírme?

Él la cogió por los hombros y asintió con la cabeza, consciente de que ella no podía oírle. Natsuki se relajó. "_Menos mal_", murmuró. Pero empezó a llorar de nuevo, esta vez llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Soy una mala persona…

Takagi, sorprendido, intentó que le mirara, pero cuando lo hubo conseguido no supo qué hacer. Ella no podía ya oírle, así que ¿cómo iba a poder transmitirle lo que sentía? Se sentía tan culpable... Él era policía, él debía –y quería- proteger a los demás. Pero había sido ella la que lo había protegido a él. Y ahora ella estaba herida, cuando debería haber sido él.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki seguía llorando, aunque no había apartado la vista de él. Entonces, dijo:

-Lo siento…-los demás la miraron- Cuando he visto que no oía nada, sólo he pensado en mí. Lo siento. Pero me alegro de que estés bien.

Su respiración era completamente irregular ahora y, aunque ya no sollozaba, seguían resbalando lágrimas por sus mejillas. Ran, angustiada por no poder hacer nada, cogió una de sus manos. Natsuki la miró y sonrió levemente. No era una sonrisa alegre.

-Ella también se ha apartado de mí. Ya…no…me queda…nada…

La última palabra fue tan sólo un suspiro, un murmullo apenas audible, pronunciado mientras caía, de nuevo, en la paz de la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué?-exclamaron ambos, sorprendidos.<p>

-Ha dejado de hablar-repitió Ran, entristecida-. Sólo se comunica con un pequeño cuaderno que tiene. Para ella lo más importante es la música, pero ya no puede oírla. Adoraba cantar, pero dice que si la música ya no existe en su mundo mudo, ella también será muda.

-A eso se refería cuando dijo que "_ella también se ha apartado de mí_", ¿no es cierto? Se refería a la música -preguntó Takagi.

Ran asintió con la cabeza y después prosiguió:

-Apenas come o duerme. Tampoco sale de la habitación. Sonoko y yo conseguimos que saliera para dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín del hospital, pero sólo conseguimos que acabara llorando, y ahora se niega a salir. Por favor, ¿podéis ir a verla? Tal vez si vosotros habláis con ella…

Ran se inclinó ante los dos inspectores a los que había ido a ver a la comisaría para pedirles ayuda. Sato y Takagi se miraron y asintieron. Después, Sato respondió.

-No te preocupes, iremos a verla. Es normal que le cueste adaptarse, pero poco a poco se acostumbrará. Y aún existe la posibilidad de que vuelva a oír, ¿no es cierto?

Sato sonrió, convencida, pero una sombra cruzó el rostro de la joven.

-En realidad…Ayer fuimos a verla y hablamos con los médicos. Parece que no ha habido ningún cambio, y como ya han pasado dos semanas…-sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero se obligó a continuar- Dicen que lo más probable es que no vuelva a oír.

Los dos policías la miraron, incapaces de articular palabra. Takagi desvió la vista, culpable. Sato se apresuró a responder.

-Bueno, de todas formas, iremos a verla, a ver si conseguimos que se anime, ¿eh, Takagi?

Éste asintió, pero no parecía estar prestando mucha atención. Las dos chicas sabían que se sentía culpable, aunque habían intentado convencerle de que no era culpa suya. En realidad, incluso Natsuki se había dado cuenta y le había asegurado que no se arrepentía de nada, incluso si nunca más podía oír de nuevo. Siempre que le veía, intentaba mostrarse alegre para que no se preocupara. De hecho, les había pedido a Ran y a los demás que no le dijeran nada sobre lo que habían dicho los médicos, pero Ran ya no podía seguir viendo cómo se consumía, así que había decidido ir a la Central de la Policía Metropolitana de Tokio para hablar con ambos.

-Muchas gracias –Ran hizo otra reverencia y, poco después, se despidieron, ella hacia la agencia de detectives Mouri para preparar la cena para su padre y Conan y ellos hacia el hospital.

-Espero que todo salga bien…

* * *

><p>Una hora después, nada estaba saliendo bien.<p>

Ran corría por las calles de Tokio, esquivando a los transeúntes, que la miraban sorprendidos. Hacía menos de quince minutos que había recibido una llamada de la inspectora Sato…

**Flashback**

_Sato y Takagi habían ido al hospital sólo para encontrarse a las enfermeras y a algunos médicos buscándola. Hacía un par de horas que nadie la veía, pero no sabían cuándo se había ido exactamente. _

_-Estamos seguros de que no está en el hospital, la hemos buscado por todas partes y no aparece – les explicó la enfermera encargada de la planta._

_-Está bien, iremos a buscarla -aseguró la inspectora Sato. Después se giró hacia Takagi- ¿Tienes idea de dónde puede estar? _

_El aludido negó con la cabeza. La inspectora sacó el móvil y marcó un número._

_-Moshi moshi, inspectora Sato, ¿ha pasado algo?_

_-Ran-chan, Natsuki-chan se ha escapado del hospital, ¿sabes dónde puede haber ido?_

_Se oyó un golpe a través del teléfono, seguido de un grito._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Se ha escapado? Oh, tendría que haberme quedado con ella…-se lamentó- La verdad es que no sé dónde podría estar. Si pudiera oír, tal vez habría ido a un karaoke, o a alguna tienda de música, pero tal y como están las cosas ahora… Voy a buscarla. De paso pasaré por su casa, pero no creo que esté allí._

_-Está bien, nosotros daremos una vuelta por la ciudad. Si se te ocurre algo o la encuentras, llámame._

_-Hai._

**Fin flashback**

Había salido corriendo hacia la casa de ella después de avisar a Conan y Sonoko. Ambos habían salido también a buscarla. Incluso los amigos de Conan habían decidido ayudar, pero por ahora nadie la había encontrado. Tampoco ayudaba que no supieran dónde podría estar. Y lo peor era que aún no estaba acostumbrada a no oír nada, por lo que si no tenía cuidado, podría tener un accidente y…

"_Es mejor no pensar en eso_" –pensó Ran-. "_Lo importante es encontrarla_".

Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la casa de Natsuki. Llamó al timbre y, cuando vio que nadie contestaba, dio una vuelta alrededor de la casa, pero no había nadie. En el fondo, sabía que no estaría ahí, pero había preferido asegurarse.

"_Yo tampoco estaría aquí si me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a ella..._"

**Flashback**

_-¿Nee-chan?_

_Ran había estado mirando alternativamente por la ventana, hacia la calle, y al reloj, cada vez de forma más impaciente. Se sobresaltó cuando oyó la voz de Heiji, que intentaba devolverla a la realidad mientras Conan la miraba, preocupado._

_-Oh, gomen. ¿Qué decías?_

_-¿Esperas a alguien?_

_-¿Eh?-se sorprendió ella.- Ah, sí, bueno…Es que había quedado con Natsuki-san hace media hora, pero no viene. He intentado llamarla, pero no me contesta el móvil ni tampoco en su casa. _

_-Tal vez se haya retrasado, o se le haya olvidado- sugirió Kogoro, pero Ran negaba con la cabeza incluso antes de que su padre hubiera terminado la frase._

_-Ella no es así. Y si no hubiera podido venir -se adelantó-, me habría avisado. Estoy segura._

_Los demás no contestaron. Heiji no la conocía, y Conan y Kogoro apenas la habían visto un par de veces, pero por lo que les había contado Ran, un poco raro sí les parecía. Ran volvió a mirar hacia la calle y después a su móvil, sin resultado. Suspiró y, de pronto, se giró hacia los demás, decidida._

_-Voy a buscarla, os llamaré cuando sepa algo –a continuación se giró hacia Heiji-. Lo siento, tengo que irme, pero-_

_-Te acompañamos –interrumpieron Heiji y Conan a la vez._

_La joven se sorprendió, pero después de mirarlos durante unos segundos, sonrió y aceptó._

_-Oi, Ran, ¿volverás para la cena?_

_Los dos detectives se giraron hacia la joven, temiendo su reacción, pero ésta no les prestó atención y, tras coger su chaqueta, se dirigió a la puerta. Los dos la siguieron y ella salió cerrando la puerta tras de si._

_-¡Oi, Ran! Tsk…_

_Los tres caminaron en silencio, con Ran a la cabeza, guiándoles. Seguía comprobando el móvil a cada pocos pasos, pero tan sólo conseguía inquietarse más y más cada vez. Por fin, veinte minutos después, llegaron a la vivienda. Era una casa de dos plantas, pero no muy grande. Ran se acercó a la puerta y llamó al timbre, pero la casa siguió en silencio. Probó a llamar al número de la vivienda con su móvil, pero aunque oyeron el sonido del teléfono, no se oyeron pasos algunos en el interior. _

_-Parece que no está aquí. Tal vez nos hayamos cruzado por el camino o haya tenido que salir por algún motivo -dijo Heiji._

_Pero Ran seguía sin estar convencida y, para sorpresa de sus dos acompañantes, se coló por el pequeño jardín que rodeaba la casa, en busca de una ventana por la que poder ver el interior._

_-Ran-neechan, ¿qué haces?_

_-Algo no va bien –fue la única respuesta de ella._

_Conan y Heiji se miraron, extrañados por su comportamiento, pero no comentaron nada y la siguieron. Llegaron a un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver el salón. Los tres se acercaron con cautela y observaron el interior. Todo parecía normal: un sofá, una televisión, un par de cuadros, la puerta, una pequeña mesa con el soporte para un teléfono inalámbrico…que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, al lado del cuerpo caído de una joven._

_-¡Natsuki!-gritó Ran._

_Intentó abrir la ventana, pero estaba cerrada. Golpeó el cristal con suavidad mientras la llamaba, intentando que reaccionara. No podían verla bien, pero no parecía tener herida alguna y el salón no mostraba señales de lucha, como notaron los dos detectives. Conan y Heiji recorrieron la casa en busca de ventanas abiertas, pero no hubo suerte. La puerta también estaba perfectamente cerrada. Volvieron con Ran, que seguía llamando a Natsuki. De pronto, la joven movió una mano. Ran, pillada por sorpresa, dejó de llamarla, pero se recuperó rápidamente y siguió llamándola, pidiéndole que se despertara._

* * *

><p><em>En el interior, Natsuki intentó abrir los ojos y, poco a poco, lo consiguió. Estaba desorientada y no sabía lo que pasaba, pero oía gritos, aunque sonaban apagados y lejanos. Se giró en busca del origen mientras se reincorporaba con esfuerzo; todo le daba vueltas. A través del cristal de la ventana vio tres figuras, dos casi de la misma altura y una más pequeña, pero no podía reconocerlas porque no conseguía enfocar la vista. Parecía que la llamaban a ella. "<em>¿Por qué?_" Intentó ponerse en pie, pero cayó de nuevo. Se arrastró hacia la ventana, aún sin ser completamente consciente de lo que hacía. Algo la impulsaba hacia las tres figuras. Cuando estuvo más cerca reconoció a dos de ellas y redobló sus esfuerzos. Consiguió llegar hasta el ventanal, pero estaba agotada. Ya no era capaz de reconocer a ninguna de las figuras, pero el hecho de saber quiénes eran, así como los gritos que oía, le impedían rendirse. Alzó una mano temblorosa, en busca del pestillo que permitiría que entraran, pero apenas le quedaban ya fuerzas. Hasta que, justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, notó algo frío bajo sus dedos y se aferro a ello. De forma instintiva, sin pensar, descorrió el pestillo y se desplomó en el suelo, incapaz ya de hacer movimiento alguno._

* * *

><p><em>Ran abrió el ventanal rápidamente y se precipitó hacia el interior de la habitación, seguida por los dos detectives.<em>

_-¡Natsuki-san! ¿Qué-?_

_Ran no necesitó terminar la pregunta. Ahogó una exclamación al entrar en contacto con la piel de la joven que yacía en el suelo, pues estaba ardiendo. La incorporó hasta que la cabeza de ella reposó sobre su regazo._

_-¡Natsuki-chan! ¿Me oyes? _

_Un gemido escapó de los labios de Natsuki, pero no abrió los ojos ni respondió. Asustada, miró a Conan y a Heiji, quien tomó a Natsuki en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá. Después, girándose hacia Ran, ordenó:_

_-Neechan, trae agua y paños para intentar bajarle la fiebre un poco, yo iré a por el termómetro. Conan, llama a una ambulancia. Tiene demasiada fiebre como para dejarla en casa._

_Los otros dos asintieron e hicieron lo que les había pedido. Cuando Ran volvió con los paños y el agua, Conan estaba de pie al lado de donde reposaba la cabeza de la chica y Heiji observaba el termómetro. Al verla entrar, la miró y murmuró:_

_-Está a 40º de fiebre. Conan ya ha llamado a la ambulancia, llegarán en cualquier momento._

_Ran se apresuró a llegar a su lado y asintió mientras mojaba a Natsuki, que se estremeció con el contacto del agua fría sobre su piel caliente. Su respiración era irregular y superficial. Ran le hablaba, intentando tranquilizarla, hasta que Natsuki abrió lentamente los ojos._

_-Ran-san…Conan-kun…Y tú debes de ser…Hattori Heiji-kun…_

_-Shh, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar después -la interrumpió Ran-. Ahora debes descansar._

_Natsuki giró levemente la cabeza hacia ella._

_-Gomen, Ran-san. Creía que mejoraría. No me ha dado tiempo a llamarte. Realmente quería…quedar contigo hoy._

_-No te preocupes, quedaremos cuando estés bien. Ahora debes recuperarte._

_-Ne, ¿quieres que llamemos a tus padres o a alguien?-preguntó Heiji- Ellos sabrán si tienes algún tipo de alergia a algún medicamento y podrán estar contigo._

_-No los llaméis…-susurró débilmente Natsuki._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-No vendrán. Ya no hay nadie. Estoy…sola…-parecía costarle hablar, pero no se detuvo. Se giró hacia Ran y continuó- Por eso te pedí…que salieras hoy conmigo. No quería decírtelo para que no te entristecieras. Pero a ti no te pasará…lo mismo que a mí…_

_Se detuvo, su respiración era ahora aún más irregular. Ran quiso detenerla, pero supo que no lo conseguiría. Algo en su interior le decía que, si no la dejaba hablar ahora, nunca conseguiría recuperarse del todo._

_-Hace un año, mis padres se fueron de viaje de negocios, cada uno a un lugar distinto. Hacía ya tiempo que las cosas no iban bien, pero era la primera vez que se marchaban los dos. Apenas me llamaban…-sus ojos se entristecieron, pero siguió contándoselo-. Hace tres meses, el día de mi cumpleaños, vi un mensaje en el buzón de voz cuando volví después del instituto. Pensé…que se habían acordado de mi cumpleaños. Que tal vez volverían pronto –una lágrima descendió por su rostro-. Pero no. Era para decirme que se divorciaban y que no volverían. Que se habían enamorado de otras personas y que no pensaban volver para cuidar de mí, que yo ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para vivir sola. Dijeron…que pagarían las facturas pero que debía encontrar un trabajo y aprender…a mantenerme a mí misma cuanto antes, aunque podía seguir viviendo aquí, porque la casa ya era nuestra._

_Natsuki lloraba, y eso dificultaba aún más su respiración. Ran secó sus lágrimas, aunque no pudo evitar que las suyas propias se derramaran. _

_-Yo quería…contárselo a alguien…Quería que alguien…me dijera que todo iba a salir bien, que se arreglaría. Yo confío en ti más que en ninguna otra persona pero…Sé que tus padres están separados y temí que te asustaras…Pero he conocido a tus padres y sé…que ellos no te harían algo así. Así que no llores. A ti sí…A ti sí te quieren._

_Alzó una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de ella y secó sus lágrimas, aunque las fueras le fallaron y no fue capaz de mantener el brazo alzado._

_-Natsuki-chan…Gomen ne…Por no darme cuenta de lo que estabas sufriendo…Pero yo te quiero. Y Sonoko también. Y Conan –el aludido asintió y acarició levemente la cabeza de Natsuki._

_-Y Kazuha también –intervino Heiji-. Ran siempre le habla de ti y dice que quiere conocerte. Cuando sepa que yo te he visto y ella no, se pondrá muy pesada._

_-¿Lo ves?-prosiguió Ran- Nosotros te queremos. Nosotros estaremos contigo. Te lo prometo._

_Más lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas enfebrecidas de la joven, pero en sus ojos seguía presente el dolor. Ni las lágrimas ni las palabras de sus amigos podían llevárselo._

_-Lo siento –susurró-. No quiero ser una carga -"_Porque entonces vosotros también os apartaréis de mi lado_", pensó._

_-No eres ni serás una carga. Yo estoy contigo y tú estás conmigo. Estamos juntas en esto. Para siempre. Yo no voy a abandonarte –añadió, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, mientras la tomaba de la mano y le daba un suave apretón, sin importarle el calor que desprendía la piel de la otra joven._

_Natsuki la miró a los ojos. Después, desvió la mirada hacia Conan y hacia Heiji. Y vio lo mismo en los ojos de los tres: preocupación y cariño. Se sintió segura y querida como no sentía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nuevas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero estas eran diferentes. Le devolvió el apretón de manos –aunque de forma mucho más débil- y sonrió levemente. Después, su cuerpo se relajó y perdió la consciencia. Su respiración era cada vez más y más agitada, más pesada, y su temperatura, en vez de bajar, subía. Cuando Ran estaba a punto de volver a llamar a emergencias, se oyó el sonido de una ambulancia seguido por el sonido del timbre. Heiji se apresuró a abrir la puerta (que, por suerte, sólo estaba cerrada con pestillo) y los guio hasta donde se encontraba la joven._

**Fin flashback**

"_Después de eso, tardó un mes en recuperarse. Hattori-kun y Kahuza-chan la visitaron varias veces y pensamos que habíamos conseguido que confiara en nosotros y se sintiera, al menos, un poco mejor. ¿Es que no ha sido suficiente? ¿O ha sido demasiado para ella perder el consuelo que le proporcionaba la música?_" –pensó Ran mientras dejaba atrás la casa. Tenía que encontrarla, y pronto. ¿Dónde podía buscarla?

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí la primera parte del primer capítulo. ¿Cómo lo veis? La segunda parte aún no la tengo escrita, pero no pasa nada, porque ya lo tengo todo decidido hasta el final (por eso sé que no va a ser muy largo...a no ser que pase algo que me haga cambiar de opinión,que no lo creo, o que los capítulos me salgan demasiado largos, como esta vez). Intentaré actualizar pronto, pero en cualquier caso no tardaré más de una semana, así que ¡como muy tarde el próximo fin de semana subiré la segunda parte!<p>

Espero que os esté gustando. Hasta la próxima :)


	3. Primer capítulo Tocada y hundida II

**Nota**: ¡Perdón por el retraso! Tengo una especie de "maldición" que consiste en que cada vez que pienso o digo que haré algo en un tiempo determinado, nunca consigo cumplirlo… Parece una tontería, pero es verdad. ¡Lo siento! Espero que al menos haya una persona leyendo esto y que le guste la historia. Intentaré no volver a tardar tanto en actualizar, aunque eso signifique hacer capítulos más cortos (me lo planteé cuando vi que tardaba mucho en subir este capítulo, pero como ya lo había dividido, no quise volver a hacerlo). De todas formas, ya queda muy poco :D A lo sumo, dos o tres capítulos, y eso será sólo si el capítulo final es muy largo.

¡"Tercer" Capítulo! (Oficialmente es la segunda parte del primero, pero bueno xD). El escenario inicial (bueno, todos en realidad, pero este especialmente) me lo he inventado completamente. No sé si habrá algún sitio así, pero es igual xD Necesitaba este tipo de espacio para desarrollar esta parte de la historia, así que me tomo una... ¿licencia poética? Lo aviso para que nadie me diga "¡eso no existe!" xD o "no tiene sentido" Probablemente tengáis razón, pero era necesario (e intentaré que tenga sentido xD :D).

¡Ah! ¡También he cambiado el título! No tenía intención de hacerlo, aunque el título no es que me emocionara precisamente…Es que escribiendo éste capítulo se me ha ocurrido otro que le iba mejor. También me sirve para darle más protagonismo a los personajes de Detective Conan y no tanto a Natsuki, que era uno de los problemas que le veía a la historia. He releído los otros dos capítulos y voy a corregir algunos errores que he visto. Si veis alguno más o algo en este capítulo, decídmelo, por favor!

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan no me pertenece de ninguna manera, sólo Natsuki es producto de mi imaginación.

**Consignas**: _cursiva_ para los pensamientos, la narración de flashback o para las frases escritas y no habladas (lo veréis claro cuando lo hayáis leído, no pasa nada ^^); lo demás está en letra normal. No hay NA en el interior del capítulo. Las líneas constituyen un cambio de escenario (ya sea un cambio físico de escenario o un cambio de vista entre los distintos personajes en un mismo escenario).

* * *

><p><strong>Primer Capítulo: Tocada y hundida II. Los sentimientos de ella.<strong>

Las calles de Tokio están llenas. Jóvenes, viejos, niños; todos juntos caminan por separado. Un joven con el cabello de color castaño claro pasea con las manos en los bolsillos mientras deja vagar la mirada. Parece distraído, pero detecta cualquier pequeño detalle, aunque nada se sale de lo normal. Sigue adelante hasta llegar a una zona menos transitada. No parece tener un destino claro, pero tampoco puede decirse que esté vagando. Simplemente, camina.

El sol se está poniendo ya y cada vez hay menos gente por la calle. Recorre, con cierta pereza, la calle con la mirada, pero al contrario que la última vez, su mirada se detiene en un punto fijo. Sin embargo, ésta es la única señal que transmite un repentino interés. Se acerca tranquilamente, pero no demasiado, para evitar llamar la atención. Primero quiere observar.

Hay una joven con un vestido azul y una cabellera de un profundo y brillante color negro de pie, a poca distancia de una pantalla en la que se retransmite un antiguo concierto de una _idol_ que ya nadie recuerda. La pantalla es pequeña y está vieja, por lo que ya nadie le presta atención, a pesar de que está lo suficientemente baja como para que se pueda tocar. Unos altavoces igualmente viejos reposan junto al suelo, al lado de la pantalla. La muchacha permanece de pie, a poca distancia. A pesar de que la música suena bastante fuerte, ella no hace movimiento alguno. El joven sigue caminando en su dirección y su curiosidad, por algún motivo, aumenta. No puede verle la cara.

De pronto, la joven se acerca, con pasos vacilantes, hacia la pantalla. El chico detiene su caminar y la mira ahora abiertamente. ¿Cómo puede acercarse tanto? Aunque los altavoces, así como la pantalla, no son precisamente nuevos, se oyen perfectamente. De hecho, se oyen _demasiado_ perfectamente. _¿Acaso está sorda?_

A pesar de todo, la joven no se detiene hasta que llega frente a la pantalla. Alza la mano derecha lentamente hasta tocarla. Después, adelantándose un último paso, acerca también la otra mano y una de sus mejillas. Sin embargo, con el resplandor de la pantalla resultaba imposible ver con claridad sus rasgos y el joven, incapaz de resistirse, se acerca un poco más, pero ella no da señales de haberle oído.

* * *

><p>Pasaron los segundos, que se convirtieron en minutos, pero ambos jóvenes seguían allí. Él, cada vez más cerca de ella; ella, sin cambiar su posición inmóvil. Sin embargo, un rato después, él notó algo extraño. "¿Está…temblando?". Aún no había terminado de formular la pregunta en su cabeza cuando le llegó la respuesta, tan obvia que se reprobó a sí mismo por haber tardado tanto en darse de cuenta.<p>

De pronto, y casi de forma instintiva, él echó a correr hacia ella, que parecía haber perdido la energía que la mantenía en pie y caía –o más bien resbalaba- por la pared de la pantalla, aún sin importarle el ruido. Él la atrapó justo cuando casi tocaba el suelo y, para su sorpresa, en cuanto sus brazos la rodearon ella se debatió, asustada. Pero no gritó. Ni un solo sonido escapó de sus labios.

La dejó en el suelo, con delicadeza, y después la soltó y se alejó un poco para que ella pudiera verle bien, mientras intentaba ignorar el excesivo volumen de los altavoces. Se agachó hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura que los de ella. La joven, por el contrario, seguía pegada a la pared mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo, encogida, intentando alejarse de él. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro, por lo que él no podía verla.

Dijera él lo que dijera, ella no se movía. Al final, un rato después, ella alzó levemente la cabeza. Él le sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se tambaleara al ver el rostro de ella, cubierto por las lágrimas y tan, tan triste, que el chico no pudo evitar pensar que nada podría ayudarla. Los ojos de ella le miraron, con temor, pero después de enfocar la vista se relajó y dejó de intentar alejarse, aunque la tristeza no desapareció. Aquello le sorprendió, aunque no lo demostró. Viendo que estaba más calmada, intentó hablar con ella de nuevo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, ella negó con la cabeza y se puso a buscar en el pequeño bolso que llevaba y que el chico no había visto antes. Sacó una libreta pequeña y un lápiz y escribió algo. Él cogió la libreta que ella le pasaba junto con el lápiz y leyó "_No puedo oírte, soy sorda_". "_Ah, eso explica que no le molesten los altavoces_"-pensó él. Después escribió la respuesta y se lo dio a ella, que lo leyó. Mientras ella leía, el joven la observó con calma con la luz de la pantalla. Llevaba un vestido azul pálido que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas y un bolso pequeño, también azul. Tenía el cabello tan negro como la noche y largo hasta la cintura. Su rostro estaba húmedo de haber estado llorando durante, por lo que parecía, unas cuantas horas. Sus ojos eran claros, pero la luz no bastaba para identificar el color. Su piel estaba muy pálida, aunque no parecía enferma, simplemente agotada. A pesar de que ya no lloraba, su mirada seguía siendo triste, y el muchacho tuvo el impulso de abrazarla, aunque se contuvo. Ella le pasó de nuevo la libreta y él la cogió tras unos segundos. Había estado tan concentrado mirándola que el gesto lo había cogido por sorpresa. Leyó la respuesta de ella bajo su pregunta.

"_Lo siento. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Saguru Hakuba_"

"_No lo sientas, todo va a salir bien. Yo soy Natsuki Kôyama. Encantada de conocerle por fin, señor detective_."

Hakuba tuvo la impresión de que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma tanto como a él, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

"_¿Por fin? ¿Señor detective? ¿Ya sabías quién soy?_"

"_Una de mis compañeras te conoció durante un caso en una casa de oro. Se llama Ran Mouri, ¿la recuerdas? Además, eres bastante popular con las chicas._"

Hakuba alzó la cabeza en cuanto terminó de leer, pero en el rostro de ella no había ni el menor rastro de humor ni de alegría. Tampoco se había sonrojado, algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado. Simplemente constataba un hecho. El volumen de la música era cada vez más insoportable y él hizo una mueca de desagrado. Antes de que pudiera decir –o escribir- nada más, ella se puso en pie. Se tambaleó un poco y el la cogió por la cintura para evitar que se cayera. Abrió la boca para preguntarle cómo estaba, pero recordó que no podía oírle y volvió a cerrarla, un tanto frustrado. Ella se separó de él y le sonrió. No era una sonrisa alegre, era simplemente una manera de decirle sin palabras que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por ella. En un impulso la cogió del brazo cuando ella se iba. Natsuki se detuvo y le miró. Éste la soltó rápidamente y evitó su mirada, azorado. Ella sonrió de nuevo, más amablemente, y le cogió la mano para llamar su atención. Cuando Hakuba la miró, aún avergonzado, ella señaló al otro lado de la calle y dio un paso en esa dirección, sin soltarle el brazo. Hakuba frunció el ceño, sin saber qué hacer, y Natsuki sonrió. Él se dio cuenta de que cada vez que Natsuki sonreía, ésa sonrisa se iba haciendo más y más cálida. Como si se le hubiera olvidado cómo sonreír y lo estuviera recordando poco a poco. Y, al final, casi sin darse cuenta, él asintió y se dejó llevar.

Un par de minutos después, llegaron a un pequeño parque vacío y se sentaron en uno de los bancos. En cuanto se hubieron sentado, Natsuki le soltó y escribió algo en la libreta.

"_Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que el volumen de la música era tan alto. Normalmente no me acercaba tanto. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi_."

En vez de responder, Hakuba se puso en pie, tomó una de las manos de Natsuki y, haciendo una reverencia, se la besó. Ella lo miró, muy sorprendida, pero no se movió ni hizo gesto alguno. Él, azorado, le soltó la mano y se quedó de pie, sin atreverse a sentarse de nuevo. Ella parpadeó y escribió algo con rapidez.

"_Lo siento, es que no me lo esperaba…_"

Él la miró y vio que ella esperaba su reacción, un tanto preocupada. Él sonrió y ella se relajó. Se sentó de nuevo con ella, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de decir nada ni tampoco se movieron. El chico estaba nervioso. Quería saber qué pasaba, su "instinto de detective" le empujaba a preguntar, a averiguar. Sabía que tenía que haber algo serio por cómo la había encontrado. También se estaba haciendo muy tarde y supuso que ambos tendrían que volver a casa. Pero ella no parecía querer irse y él, como el caballero que se consideraba y era, no podía dejarla sola ni tampoco apresurarla. Tenía, además, la sensación de que ella necesitaba tranquilidad. Sin embargo, no podía evitar mirarla cada pocos segundos por el rabillo del ojo hasta que, en una de esas ocasiones, ella se dio cuenta y le sonrió, provocando que él apartara la vista. Natsuki se inclinó hacia él y, sin cogerla, escribió sobre la libreta que él todavía sujetaba en las manos.

"_Puede preguntarlo si quiere, señor detective._"

Ella lo miraba, tranquila, mientras esperaba -de eso él estaba más que seguro- a que él empezara a escribir sus preguntas. Y, por enésima vez esa noche, volvió a avergonzarse. Nunca nadie había conseguido avergonzarle tanto en tan poco tiempo. Y lo más extraño es que ni siquiera le molestaba. Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en lo que quería saber. Aunque intentó tener cuidado, había cosas que no se podían preguntar suavemente.

"_No hace mucho que no…que no puedes oír, ¿no es cierto? ¿Qué pasó? Por favor, ya sabes que no tienes por qué responderme…_"

"_No pasa nada. Es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando. Es cierto, no hace mucho tiempo. En realidad, sólo hace un par de semanas. Me vi envuelta en una explosión y estaba demasiado cerca_."

"_Lo siento. Entonces, ¿hablar sí puedes?_"

"_Puedo, pero no volveré a hacerlo._"

"_¿Por qué?_"

Natsuki no se movió después de haber leído aquellas palabras. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, debería responder a esa pregunta, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, quería contárselo a alguien. A alguien que no la conocía, como Hakuba. Y, por encima de todo, ella sabía que podía confiar en él.

"_Porque lo que me ayudaba a levantarme y seguir adelante cada día era la música, y ya no puedo oírla, ni cantar, ni tocar el piano. Si ya no tengo la música, entonces mi voz ya no sirve para nada_."

"_¿Y tus padres? ¿No vas a hablar con ellos? ¿Te vas a comunicar para siempre con una libreta?_"

"_Yo ya no tengo padres. Ellos se fueron, y yo vivo sola. No hay nadie con quien hablar. E incluso aunque yo hablara, no podría oír a los demás, ellos tendrán que escribir siempre cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, como haces tú ahora, así que yo haré lo mismo_."

"_No ha sido culpa tuya._"

Natsuki se sorprendió: "_No he dicho que lo fuera. Y no me arrepiento de lo que pasó. Podría haber sido mucho peor._"

"_Cada persona habla de una forma distinta. Escribir no es lo mismo. Quiero oír tu voz._"

Ella se giró y le miró, sorprendida, pero Hakuba cogió de nuevo la libreta y siguió escribiendo con aspecto decidido. No sabía por qué, pero estaba empezando a enfadarse con ella.

"_Toda la gente que te quiere está esperando a oír tu voz. Saben que has perdido algo importante, pero ¿por qué quieres perder más cosas? ¿No hay nadie que te importe? Y cuando un amigo necesite tu ayuda o esté triste, ¿le consolarás con palabras escritas en un trozo de papel cuando podrías hacerlo con tu propia voz? Hay mucha gente a la que le gustaría poder hablar y no puede. Tú sí puedes. Además, aunque no puedas oír la música, aún puedes sentirla. Hay músicos sordos. Y cantar todavía puedes. Canta para los demás, para aquellos que quieres, y ellos te dirán cómo lo haces. Eres sorda, sí, pero estás viva._"

Natsuki lo miró. Estaban el uno frente al otro, sentados de lado para poder pasarse la libreta más fácilmente. Él también la estaba mirando a ella, decidido y seguro de sí mismo, pero con un brillo amable en la mirada. La joven bajó la cabeza, avergonzada por primera vez desde que lo había visto. Nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. No se había dado cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Se había negado hablar a pesar de que en el fondo sabía perfectamente que así hacía daño a los demás. No había sido capaz de ver más allá de sí misma. Cansada de que todo se volviera en su contra, había decidido abandonarlo todo y rendirse sin ni siquiera intentar luchar. Ella, que siempre había admirado a Ran por su fuerza de voluntad y que quería ser como ella, se había vuelto a rendir sin luchar ni confiar en nadie.

Nuevas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, pero sabía que algo había cambiado. Ahora se sentía mejor, con más fuerza, más…ligera. Hakuba la miró, tranquilo, y volvió a escribir algo en la libreta.

"_Ven conmigo._"

Ella alzó el rostro, cubierto de lágrimas, para verle, en sus ojos una muda pregunta. Hakuba le tendió la mano y Natsuki, tras unos segundos, se la cogió, aún insegura. Él sonrió y tiró de ella, con suavidad pero con firmeza, para que se levantara y, en cuanto lo hubo conseguido, hechó a correr. Oyó la exclamación ahogada de sorpresa que se escapó de los labios de Natsuki y sonrió, sin dejar de correr.

Medio minuto después, Hakuba frenó, provocando que Natsuki casi se chocara con él. Ella le miró, dudosa, y él le sonrió de nuevo y señaló hacia el frente. Habían vuelto al lugar donde se habían encontrado, al lado de la pantalla. Sin soltarle la mano, él se encaminó hacia uno de los altavoces, seguido de cerca por Natsuki. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos se detuvieron y él se giró hacia ella. La colocó delante de él, encarada hacia la pantalla y acercó la mano que él sujetaba hacia el altavoz hasta que lo tocó. Ella lo miró interrogante, pero él sólo sonrió y miró la pantalla.

En la pantalla se repetía una y otra vez el mismo concierto. Ésa era la razón por la que ya nadie le prestaba atención. Hacía ya algún tiempo que se había estropeado pero, por alguna razón, nadie se había molestado en arreglarlo o, como mínimo, apagarlo, por lo que sonaba constantemente. Natsuki no entendía qué se suponía que estaban haciendo. En su mano notaba la vibración que el altavoz producía con el sonido, pero seguía sin oír nada. Tampoco necesitaba ver la pantalla. Siempre le había gustado ese sitio, incluso aunque las canciones fueran siempre las mismas, por lo que iba a menudo, así que conocía perfectamente la canción. Aún podía oírla en su cabeza…

Se giró bruscamente hacia Hakuba, entendiendo por fin lo que él quería decirle. Las canciones que ya conocía no se las podía arrebatar nadie y, aunque no pudiera oírlas, sí podía sentir las vibraciones de los altavoces, de manera que, si cerraba los ojos, sería como si pudiera oír de nuevo. Su respiración, que se había estabilizado después de llorar y correr, volvió a agitarse, y sus ojos se llenaron, una vez más, de lágrimas, aunque en esta ocasión no se derramaron. Miró hacia la pantalla y reconoció enseguida la canción, incluso la parte que sonaba en aquel momento. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Y entonces empezó a cantar.

Al principio cantaba muy bajo, casi para sí misma, y su voz sonaba un tanto ronca después de tantos días sin usarla, pero poco a poco su voz se fue haciendo más clara y su tono más alto. Hakuba la miraba con los ojos abiertos, sin poder apartar la vista y sin poder pensar en nada. De alguna forma, la voz de Natsuki se adaptaba perfectamente a la voz de la cantante que salía en pantalla. Hakuba no pudo evitar preguntarse si sería capaz de "adaptarse" a otras cantantes. Aunque no pudiera, en ese momento, escuchándola, entendió por qué para ella había sido tan duro perderlo. Incluso sin poder oír, Natsuki no cometió ni un solo error.

Cuando la canción terminó, ni Hakuba ni Natsuki se movieron. Entonces, Natsuki abrió los ojos y le miró, sonriendo. Hakuba le devolvió la mirada, aún distraído, pero se dio cuenta de que toda la tensión parecía haber desaparecido. Su rostro, su mirada, su sonrisa, la posición de su cuerpo… todo ello era mucho más relajado, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, sin embargo, ella se acercó a él y le abrazó, colocando una de sus mejillas en el pecho de él de manera que podía oír el rápido latido de su corazón.

-Gracias.

Aquel susurro pareció despertar a Hakuba, que se había quedado inmóvil, y le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa. De pronto, Hakuba sintió que Natsuki caía y la cogió con más fuerza.

-Natsuki, ¿qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado sin recordar que ella no le podía oír.

-¡Natsuki! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con ella? –se oyó un grito.

Hakuba se giró hacia el origen y vio cómo se acercaban unas figuras. No podía distinguirlas bien porque hacía ya tiempo que había oscurecido y aún estaban demasiado lejos como para que la luz de la pantalla les alumbrara.

* * *

><p>Ran y los demás llevaban toda la tarde buscándola, sin resultado. Al anochecer, habían convencido a Ayumi y los amigos de Conan de que volvieran a casa, aunque Conan, Sonoko y los dos inspectores seguían buscándola. Ahora estaban todos reunidos a la entrada del hospital. Al ver que no había manera de encontrarla, habían decidido juntarse y buscar alguna solución. En el hospital seguían sin saber nada, pero era el lugar más lógico para encontrarse.<p>

-No aparece –empezó Ran-. La hemos buscado en el instituto, en su casa y por todos los sitios por los que podría estar, pero no hay ni rastro.

-¿Y algún amigo o alguien con quien pudiera quedarse? ¿O algún sitio que signifique algo ara ella? –interrogó la inspectora Sato.

Ran negó con la cabeza y Sonoko intervino.

-No habla mucho de sí misma. Suele escuchar de lo que hablamos nosotras y de vez en cuando dice algo, pero no es de hablar mucho. Los sitios de los que nos ha hablado ya los hemos mirado, y me parece que Ran y yo somos las más cercanas a ella, así que tampoco creo que esté con alguien. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo? Tal vez haya tenido un accidente o algo…

-No –intervino Takagi-. Sato-san y yo ya lo hemos comprobado. Ha habido algunos accidentes y otros casos, pero en ninguno se ha visto involucrada una adolescente. Puede ser que le haya pasado algo y no lo sepamos, pero creo simplemente que no la encontramos porque no sabemos dónde buscarla.

Nadie dijo nada después de eso. En el fondo, sabían que Takagi tenía razón. Si tuvieran alguna pista, podrían buscarla. Pero lo único que sabían era que se había ido del hospital y que ya no podía oír y había dejado de hablar; todo lo demás era un misterio. Y lo peor era que, a pesar de que eran amigos, ni siquiera se les ocurría dónde podría haber ido. Ran sacó el móvil y lo miró, pensativa. Conan se dio cuenta.

-¿Se te ha ocurrido algo, Ran-neechan?

Ran negó con la cabeza. Había intentado mandarle varios mensajes, pero no le había contestado. Después la había llamado, aunque sabía que ella no podía oírla, pero sólo había servido para descubrir que lo tenía apagado.

-No. Sólo estaba pensando si llamar o no a Kazuha-chan. Tal vez… ¿Tal vez haya ido a verla?-preguntó más que dijo.

-No lo creo. Kazuha-san no sabe nada, ¿no es cierto? Natsuki-chan te pidió que no le dijeras nada, y no creo que haya ido hasta Osaka sólo para decírselo. No sé, ella no quería ni hablarlo con nosotras, que sabemos lo que ha pasado, así que dudo que quiera tener que explicarlo todo desde el principio –respondió Sonoko.

-Sonoko-neechan tiene razón –intervino Conan en ese momento-. Además, si hubiera ido a verla, Kazuha-neechan o Heiji-niichan se habrían dado cuenta de que se había escapado y te habrían dicho algo.

-Sí… Pero entonces, ¿qué hacemos?-preguntó Ran.

Nadie respondió. Ran siguió repasando todo lo que sabía de ella, buscando cualquier cosa que le pudiera dar una pista de dónde estaba, sin encontrar nada. Alzó la vista y recorrió la calle con la mirada. Era ya bastante tarde, pero aún había gente por la calle, paseando o volviendo a casa después de estar todo el día trabajando. Vio a una chica no lejos de donde estaban ellos, con el móvil en la mano. Llevaba ya un buen rato allí. En ese momento apareció otra chica, que llegaba corriendo, y se paró al lado. Ran miró su móvil y recordó un día que había quedado con Natsuki para comprar.

**Flashback **

_Ran estaba esperando de pie al lado del centro comercial. Llevaba ya media hora allí y Natsuki no aparecía. Sonoko no había podido ir porque tenía planes con su hermana, así que habían quedado las dos. Hacía poco que Natsuki le había mandado un mensaje diciéndole que aún tardaría un rato, en respuesta a los al menos cuatro mensajes que le había enviado Ran. Volvió a mirar la hora y suspiró. Alzó la cabeza y miró entre la multitud. Fue entonces cuando la vio llegar, corriendo, hacia donde estaba ella._

_-Lo...lo siento –jadeó Natsuki-. Me he distraído…perdona…_

_Ran no fue capaz de enfadarse con ella al ver que la pobre apenas podía respirar._

_-Mou… Estaba preocupada, podrías haberme dicho que llegarías tarde._

_-Ah, es que he salido con tiempo…pero me he distraído de camino aquí, lo siento mucho. Natsuki repitió la reverencia, avergonzada._

_-Bueno, no importa –sonrió Ran-. Me alegro de que no haya pasado nada –aún recordaba por qué no habían podido quedar la última vez y no había podido evitar preocuparse-. Y dime, ¿con qué te has distraído?_

_Para su sorpresa, Natsuki se sonrojó y evitó su mirada._

_-Yo…bueno es que de camino aquí…_

_-Oh, parece interesante… ¿Has conocido a alguien?-preguntó Ran con picardía._

_-No…no es eso -negó Natsuki-. ¿Sabes…sabes que a unas dos manzanas de aquí hay una pantalla y un par de altavoces?_

_-Ah…Sí, sé dónde es. Pero esa pantalla ¿no lleva mucho tiempo estropeada?_

_-No. Sí. Bueno –Natsuki se sonrojó de nuevo-. Siempre repite el mismo concierto, porque no funciona bien, pero se oye perfectamente._

_-Vaya. No me había fijado, normalmente no hay mucha gente por allí, ¿no? Ah –Ran pareció entender, se volvió hacia Natsuki, con una sonrisa en los labios-. Es un sitio importante para ti, ¿no?_

_-Sí. Hace tiempo, cuando todavía iba primaria, mis padres y yo salimos a dar una vuelta y pasamos por allí. Entonces la _idol_ que canta ese concierto estaba muy de moda y salía a menudo por televisión, así que me sabía sus canciones. Cuando pasamos por allí, me quedé mirando el concierto y me puse a cantar. Como por allí nunca ha habido mucha gente, al final, entre unas cosas y otras, nos pusimos a bailar los tres –Natsuki sonrió con nostalgia-. Es la última vez que recuerdo que saliéramos los tres juntos a divertirnos. También fue ése día…cuando decidí que cuando fuera mayor quería dedicarme a algo relacionado con la música._

_Ran la miró y no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ella. Sin embargo, sonrió y la tomó de la mano. _

_-Tal vez la relación con tus padres no vuelva a ser la misma, pero nos tienes a nosotros. Y también puedes dedicarte a la música. Nosotros no te vamos a dejar, siempre estaremos contigo –sonrió._

**Fin flashback**

"_¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me ha ocurrido antes?"-_pensó Ran. "_Si no recuerdo mal, aquella pantalla no está lejos de aquí…Y allí no la hemos buscado._"

-Ya sé dónde puede estar -gritó a los demás mientras echaba a correr. Los demás, tras un momento de sorpresa, la siguieron.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Sato.

-No está lejos de aquí, llegaremos enseguida. No sé cómo he podido tardar tanto en darme cuenta.

No dijeron nada más, sólo siguieron corriendo. Cinco minutos después llegaron a una zona poco iluminada donde no había nadie. Unos metros más allá se veía una zona que sí estaba iluminada y se oía música, que también parecía venir de allí. Ran vio entonces dos figuras, muy cerca la una de la otra, pero aún no se distinguía quienes eran. Cuando se acercaron un poco más descubrieron que una de las figuras era una chica joven, con el pelo negro y largo, y la otra una chico con el cabello castaño, aunque la luz estaba a su espalda y no podían verle la cara a ninguno de los dos. Parecían abrazados, hasta que de pronto, ella pareció desplomarse y él tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera. La luz enfocó directamente el rostro de ella y comprobaron que, tal y como Ran había pensado, era Natsuki.

"_¿Quién es él? Dios, que no le haya hecho nada. ¡¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes?_" –pensó Ran.

-¡Natsuki! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces con ella? –gritó.

Llegaron por fin junto a ellos. Natsuki parecía haber perdido el conocimiento y sólo los brazos de él la mantenían de pie, su cabeza reposando sobre el pecho de él, que no se movió de donde estaba.

-¡Suéltala! ¿Qué le has hecho?-gritaron a la vez Ran y Sonoko.

Sato, Takagi y Conan estaban en tensión, pero no dijeron nada. El joven los miró, aunque aún estaba a contraluz y, por lo tanto, seguían sin verle bien.

-Os equivocáis, yo no le he hecho nada. ¿La conocéis?

Ran se dispuso a gritarle que por supuesto que la conocían y que no estaban equivocadas, pero entonces oyeron otra voz, una voz que les hizo detenerse.

-Ran-chan...Daijobu. Hakuba-san no me ha hecho nada.

Todos miraron a la joven que acaba de hablar. Parecía que se había despertado y se había separado un poco de Hakuba, aunque él seguía sosteniéndola para evitar que se cayera, ya que era evidente que no tenía fuerza suficiente para sostenerse por sí misma.

-Natsuki… -Ran abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de dejar de mirarla o de decir algo más que le nombre de su amiga.

-Ran-chan, minna...Gomen. No debería haberme escapado –sintió que Hakuba se tensaba a su lado, pero no le miró; ya tendría tiempo de explicárselo después-. Y también siento haber sido tan cabezota y tan egoísta. Pero ya estoy bien…Y esta vez de verdad. Hakuba me ha ayudado. ¿Os acordáis de él, Ran-chan, Conan?

Ran y Conan asintieron, despacio. Los demás se relajaron. Ran vio como ella se separaba de él, aunque Habuka siguió rodeándola con el brazo para evitar que cayera. Cuando ella no se opuso, Ran se sorprendió. Nunca había visto a Natsuki tan relajada con un chico, y mucho menos dejarse abrazar de esa forma, aunque fuera por su bien. De hecho, la Natsuki de hace poco probablemente se habría negado a que la ayudaran y habría insistido con cabezonería que podía ella sola. "_Así que es eso_"-pensó Ran, y una sonrisa amable apareció en su rostro-. "_Me alegro, Natsuki._"

-Natsuki-chan, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la inspectora Sato, aún preocupada.

Natsuki, que los había estado observando, vio cómo la inspectora movía los labios, pero no fue capaz de comprender lo que decía. Sólo era capaz de leer los labios cuando eran frases muy cortas y sencillas y cuando vocalizaban bien. La luz que proporcionaba la pantalla no era suficiente.

-Lo siento, no lo entiendo.

Sato comprendió, pero antes de poder hacer nada más, Hakuba le pasó la libreta y el lápiz con el que antes se habían estado comunicando él y Natsuki. Sato lo cogió y escribió la pregunta, que después le pasó a Natsuki.

-Sí, lo siento. Sólo estoy cansada.

-Es mejor que volvamos al hospital –intervino Takagi, aliviado de que todo hubiera salido mejor de lo que esperaban, a pesar de lo preocupados que habían estado.

-Sí –Sato volvió a escribir en el cuaderno y se lo pasó a ANtsuki.

"_Debemos volver al hospital. Aún deberías estar ingresada y necesitas descansar. Nos has tenido a todos muy preocupados, pero me alegro de que todo haya salido bien y estés mejor. ¿Puedes caminar hasta allí o prefieres que vayamos a buscar el coche?_"

-Siento mucho todo este lío, no era mi intención. Simplemente…necesitaba salir de allí. No pensé que fuera a tardar tanto en volver. Yo…-Natsuki dudó, pero tragó saliva y continuó-. Creía que estaba bien y había intentado convencerme de que no pasaba nada. Supongo que creía que, si lo repetía una y otra vez, se haría realidad. Sé que ha sido una estupidez, pero os estoy muy agradecida. Por buscarme hasta tan tarde, por preocuparos siempre por mi. Pero esta vez es verdad. No estoy intentando engañarme a mí misma. Me siento bien –miró a Hakuba quien, al ver que le miraba, le sonrió con tranquilidad. Natsuki le devolvió la sonrisa y después continuó-. Sólo estoy cansada después de que hayan pasado tantas cosas. Pero no pasa nada. Y creo que puedo caminar, el hospital no está lejos de aquí.

Natsuki les sonrió, un tanto avergonzada por todos los problemas que había causado, pero también estaba contenta, mucho más de lo que recordaba haber estado en…Bueno, realmente no recordaba desde cuando. Todos le devolvieron la sonrisa, felices de que por fin pareciera estar bien. Y esta vez de verdad.

-Hakuba-san, ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros? Después de dejar a Natsuki-chan en el hospital os llevaremos a casa. Realmente es muy tarde y es mejor que no andéis solos a estas horas –propuso Sato.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias, inspectora.

Natsuki le miró, esperando a que él le explicara qué estaba pasando. A pesar de que por fin había aceptado que no oía ni iba, probablemente, a volver a oír nunca más, eso no quería decir que se hubiera acostumbrado a que los demás estuvieran hablando delante de ella sin que pudiera intervenir ni saber qué pasaba. Hakuba le sonrió y le explicó la situación.

"_Iré contigo hasta el hospital. La inspectora se ha ofrecido a llevarnos a casa para que no volvamos solos. Así sabré dónde está el hospital y podré volver a verte, ¿si te parece bien?_"

Natsuki se sonrojó y, con una sonrisa, asintió:

-Me parece bien.

Hakuba volvió a escribir algo pero, en vez de darle la libreta, cogió una de las manos de Natsuki, la llevó hasta su pecho y la mantuvo allí. Después, le pasó la libreta.

-"_Entonces_…

Natsuki empezó a leer, pero notó una vibración en su mano y alzó la cabeza a tiempo de ver cómo sonreía Hakuba. Abrió los ojos al comprender y se le llenaron de lágrimas. Con una sonrisa, siguió leyendo al tiempo que Hakuba pronunciaba las mismas palabras que había escrito y que ella sentía a través de la mano que tenía apoyada en el pecho de él.

-_…volveremos a vernos. Te lo prometo._"

* * *

><p>¡Fin del capítulo! He tardado mucho más de lo que pensaba en escribirlo (he pasado un par de semanas sin escribir, pero aun así he tardado días…En realidad, una semana entera). El capítulo que menciona Natsuki, dónde Ran y Conan conocen a Hakuba, es el número 219 en el anime. Es un especial de dos horas, la primera parte sobre Kaito Kid y Shinichi Kudo, y la segunda parte sobre el caso de esa mansión. Espero que Hakuba sea más o menos fiel a su carácter original. No he visto mucho de Kaito Kid, por eso este fanfic lo he colgado en Detective Conan, pero a mi Hakuba siempre me ha parecido un poco creído y muy caballeroso (gran definición la mía…nótese la ironía, jaja).<p>

Por cierto, el hecho de que, al final, Hakuba se dirija a Sato como "inspectora" no es un error. Estuve dudando sobre si hacer que Sato se diera cuenta o no, pero al final decidí dejarlo como está. Dado que Hakuba es detective, sabe perfectamente reconocer a los inspectores. Al fin y al cabo, su padre también es policía (Si no recuerdo mal, su padre es un pez gordo de la policía, ¿no? Como el padre de Heiji). Y hablando de Heiji y Kazuha, aparecerán en el próximo capítulo. Pobre Natsuki, la bronca que le espera…

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y, de verdad, no tardaré tanto en volver a actualizar. Y menos aún con lo poco que queda…


	4. Segundo capítulo La emersión final

**Nota**: ¡Cuarto/segundo capítulo! Al final he decidido dividirlo en dos :D Me reí cuando se me ocurrió este título xD No es que me guste especialmente, pero tenía sentido ya que los otros dos eran también sobre los barcos (el juego ese de hundir barquitos… xD). Me gusta la metáfora, se usa bastante en literatura, así que no es una novedad, pero si creo que es muy clara y visual. Estuve a punto de cambiar "final" por "definitiva", para que aún se notara más el título de peli mala…pero tampoco había que pasarse xD Siempre pensé que lo más difícil era escoger título, pero ahora hasta me gusta, es entretenido xD Y cada vez se me ocurren antes (y no tan malos como este, gracias a Dios… O eso espero, jaja).

En fin, paranoias sobre títulos a parte, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Podría hacerlo en uno solo, pero quedaría demasiado largo y, a última hora, decidí que quería hacer dos capítulos (primero no quería epílogo, luego sí y ahora no lo sé xD).

Ah, sí. Lo del despertador del principio es cierto. Una vez decidí que el capítulo empezaría al despertarse ella, me di cuenta de que no sabía cómo despertarla si estaba sorda. Pensé en hacer que ella tuviera el móvil en vibración bajo la almohada o que Ran estuviera con ella, pero no me convencía, así que lo busqué por Google.

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan no me pertenece de ninguna manera, sólo Natsuki es producto de mi imaginación.

**Consignas**: _cursiva_ para los pensamientos, la narración de flashback o para las frases escritas y no habladas (lo veréis claro cuando lo hayáis leído, no pasa nada ^^); lo demás está en letra normal. No hay NA en el interior del capítulo. Las líneas constituyen un cambio de escenario (ya sea un cambio físico de escenario o un cambio de vista entre los distintos personajes en un mismo escenario).

* * *

><p>Natsuki se despertó al notar una vibración en la almohada y se giró para mirar el despertador. Era hora de levantarse y preparase para el instituto. Se desperezó y después, con calma, apagó la alarma. La almohada dejó de vibrar y ella sacó de la funda el vibrador. Los primeros días se había despertado asustada al no saber qué era aquella vibración, pero ahora ya estaba acostumbrada. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y se dirigió hasta el baño recordando las últimas dos semanas.<p>

No es que todo se hubiera arreglado de golpe o que ella fuera completamente feliz. Simplemente había aceptado que, a pesar de todo, había tenido suerte. Había vuelto al hospital con Ran y los demás y le había caído una buena bronca por haber desaparecido sin avisar, pero estaba tan cansada que casi no se había enterado de nada. Hakuba se había quedado con ella hasta que se durmió. Al principio no quería dormirse, pero él se había sentado en una silla, cerca de la cabecera de la cama, y le había cogido la mano. Después, se volvió para mirarla y le sonrió. No dijo nada más, pero algo dentro de ella se relajó y se durmió, también sonriendo. Cuando se había despertado ya no había nadie en la habitación, pero seguía sintiéndose mejor que nunca antes.

Dos días después le dieron el alta. Su tutora había ido a visitarla el día antes con Ran y Sonoko. Dado que aún podía hablar, habían acordado, entre todo el claustro de profesores y con el permiso del director, que ella seguiría en el mismo instituto. Simplemente se le facilitarían anotaciones escritas de las lecciones para que pudiera seguirlas con mayor facilidad. Al fin y al cabo, en las clases había una gran base escrita, por lo que no suponía un gran problema. Acabaría el curso escolar en Teitan y, si le resultaba demasiado difícil, podría cambiar de escuela para el próximo curso. Si no, podría seguir allí hasta finalizar el bachillerato.

Natsuki salió de casa, ya preparada, y se dirigió hacia el instituto, aún inmersa en sus recuerdos. Sí, había tenido mucha suerte… Sus compañeros de clase también lo habían aceptado bien. Al principio se habían preocupado constantemente por ella y eso había hecho que se sintiera un poco incómoda, pero en seguida se habían acostumbrado y ahora las cosas eran casi como antes. Sin embargo, aún no podía acostumbrarse a ver que los demás empezaban a reírse de pronto por algo que ella no sabía, o verlos girarse de golpe cuando a alguien se le había caído algo o había gritado. También se distraía con facilidad y cuando le tocaban el brazo o el hombro para llamar su atención, se asustaba. Ran, que se había dado cuenta, había tomado la costumbre de explicarle mediante notas lo que pasaba. También se aseguraba de que ella la veía antes de tocarla para intentar evitar que se sobresaltara.

No, no era fácil. Ni para ella ni para los demás. Pero podía estar con ellos.

Hakuba también había ido a verla al hospital. Le había dado su número de móvil, porque aunque no pudieran hablar por teléfono, sí podían enviarse mensajes. Ella se había alegrado tanto que, sin pensarlo, le había abrazado. Hakuba se había quedado paralizado durante unos segundos hasta que reaccionó y le devolvió el abrazo. Ran, que les había estado mirando, se rio suavemente, contenta. Natsuki, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se separó a toda prisa de él, roja como un tomate mientras murmuraba una disculpa. Él, también sonrojado, le había dicho que no se preocupara con un gesto. De vez en cuando se enviaban mensajes contándose lo que les había pasado el uno al otro.

Natsuki se paró de golpe al ver a alguien delante. Era Ran, que la miraba con una sonrisa y le tendía una pequeña libreta. Era la que siempre usaba para hablar con ella. Natsuki se inclinó al tiempo que le daba los buenos días y cogió la libreta.

"_Ohayô, Natsuki-chan. ¿Esa sonrisa es porque estabas pensando en Hakuba-san?_"

Natsuki se sonrojó de nuevo al leer la frase, pero no lo negó, sabiendo que Ran no se lo creería. Ran se rio un poco y después se puso a su lado, ambas caminando juntas hacia el instituto. De vez en cuando, Ran escribía algo y se lo pasaba a Natsuki, que le contestaba siempre en voz alta.

Al principio, Natsuki se había sentido culpable al ver a Ran escribiendo cada vez que quería decirle algo, aunque había intentado ocultárselo. Sin embargo, Ran se había dado cuenta y le había "dicho" (casi obligado) que dejara de preocuparse, porque ella se alegraba de que por fin se encontrara mejor. Cada vez que Natsuki le respondía en voz alta, su voz y su rostro complementaban lo que estaba diciendo y Ran se alegraba al verla tan animada.

Cuando llegaron hasta su clase, ambas entraron al tiempo que decían "_Buenos días_". Algunos respondieron simplemente con una sonrisa, otros con un asentimiento de cabeza o con un gesto. Sonoko ya estaba en su pupitre.

-"_¿Qué tal?_"-les preguntó a ambas.

-Muy bien –respondió Natsuki.

-Natsuki estaba muy distraída mientras venía…Estaba pensando en alguien –se rio Ran. Acompaño la frase de gestos y expresiones que permitieran que Natsuki comprendiera lo que decía. Y debió entenderlo perfectamente, porque se sonrojó de nuevo y se quejó.

-¡Ran-san!

Sonoko se rio y después se dirigió a Natsuki, quitándole la libreta a Ran.

-"_¿Le has vuelto a ver?_"

-No –Ran y Sonoko se miraron, decepcionadas, pero volvieron a mirarla al oír su voz de nuevo-. Pero hemos quedado este domingo –explicó, aún ruborizada.

Ran y Sonoko se giraron hacia ella y, Natsuki estaba segura, la habrían bombardeado a preguntar si en aquel momento no hubiera entrado el profesor en el aula. Por la mirada que le dirigieron ambas –especialmente Sonoko- supo que no se iba a librar en el descanso. Sonrió, feliz y aún un poco ruborizada, mientras se preparaba para seguir la clase.

A pesar de que todos los profesores la ayudaban para que pudiera seguir el ritmo, el hecho de no oír aún le extrañaba. Veía cómo todo el mundo movía los labios, pero no sabía qué estaban diciendo. Se había dado cuenta que era capaz de leer los labios cuando pronunciaban frases cortas, sencillas y no demasiado rápido. Además, como para ella todo estaba en silencio, le resultaba difícil concentrarse en las clases y no distraerse.

Y se distrajo.

Su mente vagó de nuevo hasta Hakuba y recordó el primer día que la había visitado después de conocerla. Estaba segura de que, a pesar de que su rostro no lo demostraba, la escena le había sorprendido….

**Flashback**

_La escena era extraña. Ran y Heiji se mantenían un tanto apartados, mirando._

_Kazuha estaba cerca de la cama, con los brazos en jarras pero sin saber qué decir. Hacía sólo cinco minutos que ella y Heiji habían llegado y Kazuha había ido directa hacia la cama, enfadada, pero se había detenido de golpe, con la boca abierta pero sin decir nada._

_Natsuki, al verla, había retrocedido, asustada, pero al ver que Kazuha no decía nada, lo comprendió. ¿Qué sentido tenía gritarle a alguien que no podía oír? Natsuki, la darse cuenta, se sintió extrañamente aliviada. Con un humor un tanto negro, se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que agradecía no poder oír._

_Al ver que Kazuha seguía allí, enfadada pero sin saber cómo transmitírselo, Natsuki se mordió el labio, intentando ocultar una sonrisa, y le pasó la libreta y el lápiz que descansaban sobre la mesa que había a un lado de la cama. Kazuha se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos antes de cogerlo, insegura. Sin embargo, cualquier duda se desvaneció poco después de empezar a escribir. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que le devolvió la libreta a Natsuki para que leyera lo que había escrito._

_Cuando terminó de leer, suspiró y, con voz calmada, le respondió:_

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento –miró a Kazuha y a Heiji alternativamente, porque sabía que, aunque Kazuha había tomado la delantera, Heiji pensaba igual. Como todos los demás, en realidad. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había tenido esa misma conversación-. Ya sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Estar aquí… simplemente no era capaz de aceptarlo. Pensar que nunca podría volver a oír… No lo sé, en ese momento, se me vino todo encima y, bueno, huir de aquí me pareció lo más razonable –terminó algo avergonzada._

_Kazuha suspiró, derrotada, y se sentó en la silla, ya más calmada. Heiji siguió apoyado en la pared, con aspecto desenfadado. Ran, que los había estado mirando, un poco nerviosa, se relajó también y se acercó a Kazuha, quien volvió a escribir algo._

_-Gracias –sonrió Natsuki tras leerlo._

_En ese momento sonaron unos golpes suaves en la puerta y todos se giraron -Natsuki con retraso, pues sólo lo hizo en respuesta al movimiento de los demás- al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría y entraba Hakuba. Éste se quedó en al puerta, observando con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Los otros cuatro jóvenes le miraron, sin decir nada. Ran fue la primera en reaccionar. Miró a Natsuki, que no parecía ser consciente de la sonrisa de su rostro ni del brillo en sus ojos. Ran sonrió también, un tanto nostálgica, y saludó a Hakuba con una leve reverencia._

_-Hakuba-san, ¿quieres pasar? –preguntó Ran al mismo tiempo que hacía un gesto con la mano para ayudar a Natsuki a comprender._

_-Mouri-san –respondió él, correspondiendo tanto a la reverencia como a la sonrisa de la joven._

_Sin embargo, no respondió la pregunta ni se movió, sino que miró a Natsuki y ladeó la cabeza en una muda pregunta. La sonrisa de ella se amplió y un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas, pero asintió con rapidez y él avanzó hacia ella._

_Kazuha, que al principio se había sorprendido, sonrió al ver el intercambio y se alejó un poco para que Hakuba pudiera acercarse._

_Ran, Kazuha y Heiji los observaron. Al principio resultó extraño, porque ella respondía en voz alta a lo que él escribía. Primero eran respuestas cortas, como si ninguno de los dos supiera muy bien qué decir, pero poco a poco fueron relajándose y la conversación fluyó con mayor naturalidad. Cuando Ran, Heiji y Kazuha pensaron en irse para que pudieran hablar a solas, Natsuki se dirigió a Kazuha, quien se acercó para responder, su anterior enfado olvidado. Poco a poco, los cinco empezaron a conversar entre ellos hasta que una enfermera les dijo que el horario de visitas estaba a punto de terminar._

**Fin flashback**

Natsuki sonrió ante el recuerdo. Al día siguiente salió del hospital. Había pensado muchas veces en enviarle un mensaje a Hakuba para verse, pero no se atrevía. Ayer, sin embargo, él le había enviado uno preguntándole si quería salir con él ese domingo para pasear y charlar un rato. Recordó las caras de Ran y Sonoko cuando se lo dijo y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar reírse.

Volvió a mirar la pizarra para concentrarse en la clase con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>Era la hora de la comida y Natsuki, Ran y Sonoko estaban comiendo juntas en la clase, como de costumbre. Natsuki se había visto obligada a explicar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que había pasado entre Hakuba y ella desde que se habían conocido. Sonoko, aparentemente satisfecha al fin, siguió comiendo. Natsuki, tras compartir una mirada de alivio con Ran, siguió comiendo también mientras desaparecía el rubor de sus mejillas.<p>

_Plaf._

Natsuki frunció el ceño, extrañada, y levantó la vista. Sonoko se levantó de golpe en ese momento y, por la forma en la que movía los brazos y por cómo Ran intentaba conseguir que se sentara de nuevo, estaba gritando. Había algo extraño en todo aquello. Natsuki, confundida, se giró para ver quién era la víctima de los gritos y se encontró con Nishiyama, uno de sus compañeros de clase, que miraba a Sonoko entre asustado y enfadado.

Al final, después de que ambos de gritaran durante un rato, Ran consiguió calmar a Sonoko y uno de los chicos se encargó de Nishiyama, quien se agachó para coger la silla que se había caído. Natsuki se quedó mirando la silla, totalmente inmóvil. Ran se dio cuenta.

-¿Natsuki-chan?-la llamó.

Al recordar que no podía oírla, le tocó el brazo con suavidad. Nada, seguía sin reaccionar. La cogió del brazo y se situó a su lado, pero seguía sin conseguir ninguna reacción. Los demás se dieron cuenta de que pasaba algo raro y las miraron. Ran, preocupada, puso una mano en la mejilla de ella y la obligó a mirarla. Eso consiguió por fin una reacción.

Natsuki la miró, su rostro expresaba claramente la confusión que sentía pero ese brillo en sus ojos…

-¿Se ha caído la silla?- le preguntó a Ran, su voz un tanto ahogada.

Ran, aún preocupada, asintió, y los ojos de Natsuki se llenaron de lágrimas. Se levantó con rapidez y, ante la sorpresa de todos, cogió la silla en la que había esta sentada y la tiró con los ojos cerrados.

Plaf.

La clase la miró, muy confundida, pero sin atreverse a hacer nada. Natsuki abrió los ojos y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Ran se acercó, rodeándola con un brazo, intentando llamar su atención y saber qué iba mal. Notó cómo Natsuki temblaba y ésta se giró para mirarla.

-Lo he oído –susurró-. Muy, muy flojo pero…Lo he oído, Ran. Lo he-

Su voz se quebró y se abrazó a Ran, que no supo cómo reaccionar hasta que, finalmente, le devolvió el abrazo.

* * *

><p>Ran esperaba, dando vueltas de un lado al otro del pasillo, incapaz de sentarse. Sonoko había ido a buscar al tutor y éste las había llevado, a ella y a Natsuki, al hospital para asegurarse. Por suerte, el médico que seguía el caso de Natsuki estaba en el hospital y, tras explicarle lo que había pasado, empezaron a hacerle pruebas.<p>

El problema era que de eso hacía ya una hora y aún no sabía nada. El profesor había entrado con ella porque necesitaban un adulto y, dado que los padres de Natsuki no estaban, había tenido que hacerse cargo él. No habían permitido que Ran estuviera con ella, a pesar de que ambas lo habían pedido.

Natsuki parecía haber superado el shock inicial, pero seguía temiendo que hubieran sido imaginaciones suyas o que, simplemente, se quedara estancada ahí y que no fuera a recuperar el oído, aunque pudiera oír sonidos fuertes. Por un momento pensó que habría sido mejor que no hubiera oído nada, pero entonces recordó que eso era huir, y ella se había prometido no volver a huir, por lo que siguió al doctor tras darle un abrazo a Ran.

Ran, tras recordarlo, intentó tranquilizarse, pero no era sencillo. Entonces oyó unos pasos apresurados y se giró. No era la persona que estaba esperando.

-¿Ha-Hakuba-san?-exclamó.

-Mo…Mouri-san…Y… ¿Y Natsuki?-preguntó mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento tras haber estado corriendo.

-Está…Todavía está con el doctor. Aún no sé nada –le respondió mientras le miraba sorprendida-. ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- le preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

-Le he mandado un mensaje hace un rato y me ha contestado que iba al hospital porque creía que había oído algo, así que he venido a verla –respondió con tranquilidad, aunque aún un poco falto de aire.

Ran le miró durante unos segundos más y después sonrió con ternura y un rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

_Shinichi…_

Apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se dispuso a explicarle a Hakuba lo que había pasado, pero justo entonces se abrió la puerta que había a su lado y salió Natsuki, seguida del profesor y del doctor.

Natsuki se quedó allí de pie, sin moverse y con los ojos muy abiertos al ver a Hakuba. Ambos se miraron, sin decir nada, y Ran y los demás no se atrevieron a interrumpir. Finalmente, Hakuba extendió la mano frente a él y Natsuki, tras mirarle, dio un paso y colocó su mano sobre la de él. En el momento en el que el chico notó la mano de ella sobre la suya, la cogió con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia él para abrazarla. Notó cómo el cuerpo de ella se tensó al sentir los brazos de él rodeándola, pero un segundo después se relajó y le devolvió el abrazo. Y así, abrazados, ella se lo explicó:

-No me lo he imaginado. Lo he oído. Pero aún…Aún es muy pronto para decir si voy a recuperar por completo el oído o no, aunque el doctor dice que es una buena señal.

Ella se separó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos y él, por toda respuesta, sonrió. Ella lo entendió.

_Me alegro._

Natsuki sonrió también y Hakuba, incapaz de apartar la vista, se inclinó despacio hasta besarla. La joven abrió los ojos y un jadeo de sorpresa escapó sus labios, pero entonces cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso.

* * *

><p>Yyyy, ahí se queda XDD El próximo será el último, seguro<p>

Sigue sin hacerme mucha gracia esta historia…Me cuesta mucho escribir algunas escenas o saber cómo decir algunas cosas. No me gusta pensar que no me está quedando como yo la había imaginado, pero al menos me sirve de práctica y espero que las siguientes sean mejores.

Espero que haya alguien a quien le guste, aunque sea un poco :D ¡Nos vemos en el próximo –y último- capítulo!


	5. Tercer capítulo Un lugar cálido

**Nota**: ¡Último capítulo! Ay, me hace ilusión haber terminado mi primer fanfic :D Aunque me haya costado… Al menos me ha servido para coger práctica y para aprender a organizarme más con estas cosas…Ya sé que tengo que controlarme y no empezar a subir nada hasta que tenga unos cuantos capítulos, por lo que pueda pasar. Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que el apellido de Natsuki es el mismo que el de Mitsuki, del manga y anime _Full Moon wo sagashite_, No ha sido a propósito, en serio No lo he cambiado porque se me ha ocurrido otro apellido pero prefiero guardármelo para otra historia, juju.

Al principio de este capítulo, como no ha pasado mucho tiempo, Natsuki aún no oye bien, pero cuando pasen los dos meses, ya sí puede oír bien. Ah! Y los cambios de nombre son a propósito (me refiero al cambio Conan-Shinichi y Hakuba-Saguru). Creo que una vez se lee queda claro, pero si alguien tiene dudas, preguntad sin miedo, que no muerdo :D

He aprovechado para revisar de nuevo todos los capítulos y, en principio, está todo bien ya, pero como siempre, si alguien ve algún error o quiere comentar cualquier cosa, ¡adelante! Espero que haya al menos una persona a la que le haya gustado ^^

**Memoriesofkagome **¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me hizo mucha ilusión cuando lo leí. Aunque sé que aún me falta mucho (pero mucho mucho…), me hizo ilusión y me animó a seguir, que no estaba nada convencida Sobre todo lo del personaje de Natsuki… No sabía si me había quedado demasiado emocional y poco racional. Tengo tendencia a volcarme más en las emociones que en las acciones. Así que muchas gracias ^^ Siento el retraso, en realidad tu comentario me animó a escribir y terminé todo lo que tenía pensado en un principio…Pero era sólo dos páginas y no me gustaba nada cómo quedaba, así que al final se me ocurrió algo que cerraba mejor la historia. Me has animado a hacerlo mejor, así que muchas gracias

**Disclaimer**: Detective Conan no me pertenece de ninguna manera, sólo Natsuki es producto de mi imaginación.

**Consignas**: _cursiva_ para los pensamientos, la narración de flashback o para las frases por teléfono; lo demás está en letra normal. No hay NA en el interior del capítulo. Las líneas constituyen un cambio de escenario (ya sea un cambio físico de escenario o un cambio de vista entre los distintos personajes en un mismo escenario).

* * *

><p><em>Natsuki sonrió también y Hakuba, incapaz de apartar la vista, se inclinó despacio hasta besarla. La joven abrió los ojos y un jadeo de sorpresa escapó sus labios, pero entonces cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso.<em>

La joven se removió bajo las sábanas, contenta y aún medio dormida. Sabía que acababa de soñar algo bueno, algo _muy _bueno, pero no conseguía recordarlo. Parpadeando, se giró en busca del reloj digital que hacía las veces de despertador y refunfuñó al ver la hora. ¿Las siete de la mañana? ¿Quién se despertaba a las siete de la mañana un domingo? Sintió una punzada de nervios que no reconoció. ¿Se le olvidaba algo? Entonces, el recuerdo del sueño que acababa de tener se abrió paso y Natsuki se reincorporó, tan rápido que se mareó y se habría caído de nuevo en al cama si no se hubiera apoyado en un de sus brazos para evitarlo. Se llevó la otra mano a la cabeza, mareada, mientras parpadeaba, intentando despejarse al tiempo que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

No había sido un sueño.

O, como mínimo, primero había pasado _de verdad_. Una sonrisa bobalicona se extendió por su rostro mientras se sentaba más cómodamente en la cama, el mareo olvidado. Se tocó los labios con la yema e los dedos, suavemente.

-Me besó…-susurró.

Se sonrojo aún más al decirlo en voz alta. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una niña, pero estaba demasiado contenta para que le importara. Miró de nuevo el reloj: las siete y cuarto. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Aún faltaba mucho para la hora de su cita con Hakuba, pero sabía que no podría volver a dormirse, así que se levantó y empezó a prepararse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Al día siguiente~<strong>_

Era la hora del descanso. Sonoko había arrastrado a Natsuki hasta el tejado mientras el timbre que señalaba el final de la clase aún estaba sonando. Ran, divertida y un tanto avergonzada, las había seguido mientras oía Natsuki quejarse. Sonoko se detuvo cuando por fin llegaron al tejado y soltó a Natsuki, que la miró exasperada.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?-le preguntó.

-"¡_Porque si no, no nos lo cuentas todo_!"-respondió Sonoko.

Natsuki suspiró, derrotada, mientras Sonoko sonreía triunfalmente y Ran se reía de ambas. Sonoko había hecho lo mismo después de que se enterara de que Hakuba la había besado. En realidad, Sonoko lo había gritado y se había enterado toda la clase, así que habían decidido ir a comer a la azotea cada vez que querían hablar y Natsuki, en cierta manera, lo agradecía. Al menos pasarían un par de horas antes de que lo supiera toda la escuela…

-"_Bueno, ¿nos vas a contar ya cómo fue tu primera cita?_"

Natsuki se ruborizó, pero se lo contó todo. Hakuba la había llevado al parque y habían parado en una cafetería mientras ella hablaba y él escribía. Al principio había sido un poco extraño, ya que era la primera vez que salían juntos y, además, Hakuba debía escribir cualquier cosa que quisiera decirle, pues Natsuki seguía sin oír otra cosa que no fueran sonidos fuertes, pero poco a poco se habían adaptado y la tarde se había convertido en algo casi normal para ambos, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos había hecho nunca nada parecido. Hakuba también había conseguido que ella le llamara por el nombre de pila, sin añadir ningún sufijo, y no por el apellido, como ella hacía siempre. Al fin y al cabo, le había dicho, no era justo que él la llamara por el nombre y ella a él no.

-"_¿Sólo eso?_" –se quejó Sonoko – "_¿Y volvió a besarte o no?_"

-Sí, al final. Cuando me acompañó a casa.

-"_Ah, qué bonito es el amor…_"-Sonoko sonrió con malicia.

Natsuki hizo un mohín mientras Ran reía suavemente, pero no respondió. Comieron en silencio durante un rato hasta que Ran llamó su atención.

-"_Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien, Natsuki-chan._"

-Gracias –sonrió-. La verdad es que, si lo pienso, han pasado muchas cosas desde que llegué a este instituto.

Os conocí a las dos, después mis padres se divorciaron y me abandonaron, casi me muero…dos veces.

Realmente no bromeaba, ya que si Ran no la hubiera encontrado en su casa, podría haber muerto, dado que vivía sola y estaban de vacaciones en la escuela, por lo que nadie la habría echado de menos. De igual modo, con la explosión durante la rúa, si hubiera estado más cerca, habría podido morir. Ran y Sonoko la miraron, tristes, pero Natsuki estaba tranquila.

-Conocí a Kazuha-san y a Hattori-san… Todos me habéis ayudado mucho y os estoy muy agradecida por eso. A Conan-kun y los demás también, claro –añadió con una sonrisa-. Y aunque cuando creí que me había quedado sorda para siempre pensé que ya o me importaba nada…Saguru me demostró lo contrario, al igual que todos vosotros. Me alegro mucho de haberos conocido, de verdad.

Ran la abrazó con fuerza, contenta y aliviada de que todo hubiera pasado por fin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Dos meses después~<strong>_

-Mayura-neechan.

La joven volvió la cabeza, un tanto sobresaltada, hacia la persona que la llamaba y le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-Conan-kun, cuanto tiempo. ¿Va todo bien?

-Hai. Daijobu? –preguntó el pequeño, un tanto preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien- ¿Por qué lo- Ah, ya entiendo. No, estoy bien. Sólo estaba pensando. Este sitio me ayuda a calmarme y a pensar con claridad –le tranquilizó ella.

Natsuki estaba de nuevo en aquel parque que había cerca del lugar dónde había conocido a Hakuba y donde la habían encontrado Ran y los demás, por eso Conan pensó que había pasado algo.

-¿Quieres hablar con Ran-neechan?

-Todavía no. No quiero preocuparla –miró el rostro de Conan y sonrió con suavidad-. Y tampoco quiero que tú te preocupes. No pasa nada malo, es sólo que si se lo digo a Ran, se acordará de Kudo-san y no quiero que se entristezca.

Conan bajó la vista, entristecido, pero Natsuki, que había apartado la vista, no se dio cuenta.

-La verdad es que es extraño –susurró la chica, más para sí misma que para él-. Si Sonoko tiene razón y ambos sienten lo mismo, ¿por qué Kudo-san no vuelve? ¿Tal vez Sonoko se equivoca?

-Estoy seguro de que Shinichi-niichan tiene un buen motivo para no estar con Ran-neechan. Seguro que se preocupa mucho por ella.

Natsuki volvió a mirarle y se encontró con que éste la miraba directamente a los ojos con una mezcla de tristeza y seriedad impropia de su edad. Natsuki sonrió con suavidad y le cogió para sentarle sobre sus rodillas.

-Daijobu, Conan-kun –le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo-. Yo también creo que tienes razón. Todo saldrá bien. Ran no se rendirá, ella es muy fuerte. Y si Kudo-san la quiere, encontrará la manera de volver. Seguro.

Conan la miró. Parecía muy decidida y segura de si misma. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado. Sin embargo, al pensar en Ran, Shinichi no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque Saguru volvería. Seguro.

Shinichi lo entendió entonces y sonrió. Natsuki correspondió a la sonrisa antes de darle un suave beso en la frente.

-Gracias, Conan-kun.

Conan percibió la seriedad de Natsuki, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, aquella seriedad desapareció, remplazada por una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Se hace tarde. ¿Volvemos a casa?

-Haaai- suspiró el pequeño.

* * *

><p>La estación era un hervidero de gente que iba en todas direcciones. Las multitudes le producían sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte, detestaba aquel caos de rapidez y gente. Por otro lado, se sentía menos sola cuando estaba rodeada de gente, aunque esa gente fueran desconocidos.<p>

Pero eso era antes.

Ahora ya no necesitaba ver pasar a extraños para no sentiré sola. Se abrió paso entre la multitud, intentando encontrar a Hakuba. El hecho de que no conocía la estación y que la gente iba en todas direcciones sólo conseguían dificultar su orientación y su búsqueda. Por fin le vio, haciendo gestos y probablemente llamándola, aunque con el ruido que había no podía oírle. Se apresuró a llegar junto a él y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Hakuba la atrajo hacia si y ambos se besaron. Se separaron unos segundos después y Hakuba, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le cogió las manos.

-¿Vamos?

Natsuki sonrió ante la seriedad del rostro de él y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>-¡Natsuki!<p>

La joven alzó la vista y vio que Ran y Sonoko se acercaban a la mesa donde estaba sentada. Ran llevaba una blusa blanca y una falda azul, mientras que Sonoko llevaba un vestido de rayas rojas, naranjas y amarillas muy llamativo. Tras saludarlas, ambas se sentaron y apareció un camarero para tomar nota de lo que querían. Sonoko siguió con la vista cómo éste se alejaba y en cuanto despareció dentro de la cafetería, se volvió hacia Natsuki.

-¿Y bien?

-Mi madre me llamó hace un par de semanas, dice que estará unos días en casa por cosas del trabajo.

Las otras dos chicas no supieron qué decir, sorprendidas y preocupadas al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, Natsuki sonreía suavemente y parecía muy relajada a pesar de lo que acababa de decir. Sonoko fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Empieza desde el principio.

-Mi madre pasará una semana en casa, empezando mañana –Ran la miró, muy preocupada, pero Natsuki sólo sonrió-. No pasa nada. Es sólo que tiene una reunión de trabajo aquí en Tokio y dice que es una estupidez pagar un hotel pudiendo quedarse en "casa" –pronunció la última palabra con desdén y su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca. A pesar de todo, sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió con la explicación, aún relajada-. No me hace mucha ilusión, pero conociéndola estará trabajando y no me hará ni caso. El problema… Bueno, ni ella ni mi padre saben lo de Hakuba, porque no quiero que intenten hacer algo para separarnos –ante eso, su mirada se oscureció un tanto y Ran y Sonoko se miraron.

-Pero no tienes por qué decirle nada, ¿no?-intervino Ran.

-En principio, no tendría por qué, pero Hakuba me ha invitado a comer este domingo en su casa para presentarme a sus padres.

Natsuki casi -casi- se echó a reír ante las expresiones de Ran y Sonoko, primero sorprendidas, después emocionadas y, cuando finalmente entendieron la situación, preocupadas otra vez. De nuevo, Sonoko fue la primera en reaccionar.

-Entonces quédate en mi casa esta semana. Así podrás ver a Hakuba y no tendrás que preocuparte por tu madre.

-Gracias, pero no hace falta. Hakuba y yo ya hemos encontrado una solución –anunció con una sonrisa.

-¿Se lo has dicho?-preguntó Ran.

-Sí, se lo he dicho todo. Al principio…Al principio no sabía si decírselo o no. Él sabe cuál es la situación con mis padres, así que si le hubiera dicho que no podía hasta que mi madre se fuera, sé que lo habría entendido.

Él sí pero, ¿y sus padres?

Hizo una pausa y miró a Ran y Sonoko, que la escuchaban atentamente.

-Sus padres no sabían nada y temí que pensaran que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Ya sé –añadió al ver que Ran y Sonoko abrían la oca para protestar –que es una tontería, pero no podía evitar pensarlo. El amor nos hace fuertes cuando estamos con esa persona, pero cuando estamos solos, nos hace vulnerables –sonrió con ironía, pero después suspiró y continuó –Al final, alguien me hizo entender que, si de verdad nos queremos, tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro y luchar juntos, así que llamé a Saguru y quedamos para hablar.

-¿Quién te hizo entenderlo? –preguntó Ran.

-Conan-kun –Ran abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida-. Me encontró en el lugar donde conocí a Hakuba mientras pensaba sobre qué hacer y estuvimos hablando un rato.

Ran seguía sorprendida, pero Sonoko tenía otro tema pendiente.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué habéis decidido? –preguntó con impaciencia mientras Ran se recuperaba, interesada también en cómo pensaban solucionarlo.

-Bueno, hemos llegado a una especie de acuerdo intermedio. Él ha accedido a que yo hable a solas con mi madre y yo -continuó ignorando las exclamaciones de sus dos acompañantes—he aceptado a avisarle si pasa algo e irme a su casa hasta que mi madre se vaya. Él ha hablado también con sus padres. Lo saben todo y están de acuerdo con nuestra decisión –una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro y Ran y Sonoko se relajaron un tanto.

-Pero, ¿por qué tú sola?

-¿Y por qué no nos has dicho nada antes? ¿No decías que confiabas en nosotros?

-No tiene nada que ver con la confianza –negó Natsuki-. Esto es algo que necesito hacer por mi misma. Hakuba también estaba en contra, pero saber que estáis ahí ya es suficiente. Necesito enfrentarme a mi madre sola, aceptar realmente la situación y aprender a luchar por lo que quiero, incluso si para ello tengo que enfrentarme a mis padres. Vosotros me habéis ayudado mucho. Muchísimo. Pero ya es hora de que dé un paso adelante por mí misma. Y sé que si pasa algo vosotros estáis aquí, así que todo saldrá bien.

Ran y Sonoko se miraron, preocupadas y un tanto contrariadas. Sin embargo, Natsuki seguía sonriendo tranquilamente. Al final, las otras dos muchachas correspondieron aquella sonrisa y Ran tomó una de las manos de Natsuki.

-Seguro que sí.

-¡Bien! ¡Esto se merece una copa de helado! –exclamó entonces Sonoko.

Las otras dos se echaron a reír al ver las otras dos copas de helado vacías que había frente a Sonoko.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Al día siguiente~<strong>_

Natsuki intentaba, sin éxito, concentrarse en el libro que tenía en el regazo. Constantemente miraba el reloj, que parecía no avanzar, mientras intentaba escuchar el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Su madre no le había dicho cuándo llegaría y Natsuki supuso que debía sentirse agradecida de que su madre se hubiera molestado en avisarla y decirle el día que llegaba en vez de presentarse directamente.

La casa parecía más vacía que nunca, como si también estuviera esperando a que llegara otra persona, y eso incrementaba su nerviosismo. Sabía que si ponía música conseguiría relajarse, pero eso significaba que empezaría a cantar sin darse cuenta y no oiría la puerta cuando se abriera. No tenía la más mínima intención de molestarse en ocultar su pasión por la música, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría su madre si la encontraba cantando y después le contaba lo de Hakuba. Mejor no arriesgarse.

Suspiró, exasperada, y se estiró en el sofá, abrazando el libro de Holmes que Hakuba le había prestado. Le echaba de menos y habría preferido estar con él en cualquier lugar a estar en su casa esperando a su madre. No se arrepentía de su decisión, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera nerviosa. ¿Cuándo pensaba llegar su madre?

_Click._

El sonido de una llave en la puerta.

Natsuki se incorporó del sofá de un salto y su corazón dio un doloroso vuelco antes de aumentar su ritmo.

_Bam._

Su respiración se detuvo al cerrarse la puerta. Oía pasos acercarse y Natsuki no podía moverse.

Ella había contado con el miedo, no con el pánico.

"_Y ahora, ¿qué?_"

* * *

><p>Lejos de allí, un joven estaba sentado en el sofá tras haberse incorporado bruscamente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello.<p>

-¿Por qué no la llamas? –preguntó una mujer que tejía en un sillón, cansada de ver a su hijo moviéndose constantemente.

-Acordamos que me llamaría ella, porque no sabemos cuándo llegará su madre y así no interrumpiría nada por error.

Hakuba lanzó una mirada al silencioso móvil que descansaba sobre la mesa. Después, soltó un gruñido y se dirigió al ventanal. El halcón que había en un extremo de la sala emitió un sonido de protesta en reacción al estado de su dueño. La suave risa de su madre llegó hasta él.

-Eres igual que tu padre. Deberías aprender a confiar en ella y a respetar sus decisiones.

Hakuba se giró y miró a su madre, que seguía tejiendo tranquilamente. Su padre, sentado en el sillón que había junto al de su esposa, leía el periódico. A pesar de que no había dicho nada, Hakuba sabía que estaba escuchando.

-Prometí que cuidaría de ella.

**Flashback**

_**~El día de la visita al hospital de Hakuba, Heiji, Kazuha y Ran~**_

_Ran cerró la puerta con cuidado y se reunió con los demás, que la estaban esperando para salir del hospital. Los cuatro empezaron a caminar, en silencio. Ran parecía pensativa y, de pronto, se detuvo y miró a Hakuba._

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?_

_Hakuba sólo la miró, esperando a que continuara._

_-Natsuki-chan ha sufrido mucho. Le cuesta confiar en los demás, siempre se preocupa por todo el mundo antes que por ella. Ha estado a punto de morir dos veces por eso. No quiero que sufra más. No voy a permitirlo. ¿Prometes que cuidarás de ella y que no le harás daño?_

_Hakuba podría haberse defendido, haberle dicho todas las razones por las que no tenía intención alguna de hacerla sufrir. Pero sabía que no era eso lo que Ran le estaba pidiendo, así que la miró directamente a los ojos y respondió con firmeza y seguridad._

_-Lo prometo._

_-¿Y prometes que ella será más importante que tu trabajo de detective siempre que la vida de alguien no corra peligro?_

_Los ojos de Ran seguían mostrando su decisión, pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños mientras lo decía. Heiji y Kazuha, en cambio, reaccionaron visiblemente ante ello. El detective del Oeste apartó la vista, sintiéndose un tanto culpable, y Kazuha dio un paso hacia Ran, la preocupación clara en sus facciones._

_-Ran…_

_-Lo prometo._

_Hakuba respondió sin dudar y Ran se relajó un tanto. Kazuha la tomó de la mano y Ran sonrió débilmente al ver la preocupación y la tristeza en los ojos de su amiga. Volvió a mirar a Hakuba, que no había apartado la vista de ella, y susurró._

_-Gracias._

_Hakuba sólo asintió con la cabeza. Se había dado cuenta de que aquello era algo personal y no presionó. Volvieron a caminar, Kazuha aun dándole la mano a Ran, y salieron del hospital._

**Fin Flashback**

-Estás cuidando de ella –dijo entonces la madre de Hakuba-. Cuidar de alguien no significa estar siempre a su lado. También quiere decir confiar en ella, apoyarla. Ella misma dijo que necesitaba hacer esto sola, pero saber que tú y el resto de sus amigos estáis ahí es lo que le da el valor suficiente para hacerlo.

-Pero podría haber estado más cerca de ella, por si pasa algo.

-Ella tiene amigos cerca –intervino su padre, levantando la vista del periódico para mirar a su hijo por primera vez desde que se había iniciado la conversación-. Debe aprender a enfrentarse a sus problemas y tú tienes que aprender a dejar que tome sus propias decisiones y se enfrente a ellas sin tenerte como su sombra.

-Tu padre tiene razón. No podéis estar siempre juntos. Si no sois capaces de respetar la independencia del otro, no llegaréis a ninguna parte.

-Entiendo lo que decís, pero si no fuera por mi ella no tendría que hablar con su madre.

-Esto no tienen nada que ver contigo, no te equivoques.

-Pero…

-Aunque no estuvierais juntos –le interrumpió su padre- su madre habría ido a Tokio de todas formas. Lo único que tú y sus amigos habéis conseguido es darle el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a la situación en vez de huir de ella. Si ahora la llamas o vas a verla, será como si no confiaras en que ella, por sí misma, es lo suficientemente fuerte. Lo estropearás todo.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes –intervino su madre con suavidad-. Esperar es una forma de apoyo.

Hakuba miró a sus padres, que le miraban con tranquilidad, y suspiró derrotado. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá, armándose de paciencia. Su madre sonrió con suavidad y siguió tejiendo mientras su padre volvía a concentrarse en el periódico.

Una hora después, el sonido de un móvil interrumpió el silencio. Hakuba lo cogió rápidamente y respondió.

-¿Natsuki?

Se alejó un tanto de sus padres. Su madre sonrió, sin dejar de tejer.

-Sí que le ha dado fuerte…

La respuesta en forma de gruñido de su marido la hizo reír.

_-Saguru._

* * *

><p>Natsuki se tensó y sus manos cogieron con fuerza el libro que había estado intentando leer. Bajó la vista hacia él; se lo había prestado Hakuba en un intento de acercarla al mundo de Holmes.<p>

_Estoy contigo._

Su cuerpo se relajó al mismo tiempo que una figura aparecía en al puerta de la sala. Una mujer de unos cuarenta años, con el cabello negro recogido en un moño. Llevaba una camisa blanca y una falda corta y ajustada de color negro. Llevaba también un pequeño bolso negro del que levantó la vista para dirigirla a su hija.

-Natsuki, ¿se puede saber qué haces ahí parada? Lleva mi maleta a mi habitación, yo voy a darme un baño. Ah, y ya que estás, prepara algo para comer, ¿quieres?

Sin esperar respuesta, se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba a tomar su baño.

_Nunca se preocupó por nadie que no fuera ella misma, pero la culpa siempre era de los demás._

Natsuki se levantó despacio. Parecía que nada hubiera cambiado. Su madre seguía igual que siempre. Con tristeza, se preguntó cómo era posible que la hubiera echado tanto de menos cuando se fue. La actitud de aquella mujer ya ni siquiera la decepcionaba.

_Hubo un tiempo en el que pensaba que todo iría a mejor y seriamos una familia de verdad. Ahora creo que lo mejor es no tener que verles._

Abrazó el libro contra su pecho durante unos segundos y después lo dejó sobre la mesa mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la cubierta.

_Dame valor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Media hora después~<strong>_

Natsuki prepara la mesa para la comida cuando apareció su madre, que se secaba el cabello con una toalla. No hizo ningún comentario sobre la comida ni sobre el esfuerzo de su hija. Su mirada se posó entonces sobre el libro que había sobre el mueble y reconoció el que Natsuki tenía cuando había llegado. Lo tomó con una mano y leyó el título.

_No lo toques._

Natsuki había dejado allí el libro cuando empezó a poner la mesa. Se lo habría llevado a su habitación, pero pensaba leer después y de ninguna manera iba a estar ocultándose como si hiciera algo malo.

-¿Desde cuando te gustan las novelas de detectives? –preguntó su madre.

_Nunca se han interesado por mis gustos. Si les preguntara, probablemente no sabrían lo mucho que me gusta la música…O siquiera que me gusta._

-Me lo han dejado –respondió Natsuki sin mirarla-. La comida está lista –añadió antes de que su madre pudiera comentar algo más.

Ambas se sentaron en la mesa y comieron en silencio. Natsuki no sabía si era mejor decírselo ya o esperar un poco más. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más confundida se sentía.

-Esta tarde voy a ir a la oficina a arreglar la reunión. No me esperes levantada –dijo de pronto su madre.

_Desde que tengo memoria, lo primero siempre ha sido el trabajo, después ellos mismos y, si aún sobraba algo de tiempo que malgastar, entonces se acordaban de mí._

Al menos, pensó Natsuki, eso le serviría para iniciar una conversación y contárselo todo para dejar así de pensar sobre qué hacer. Sabía que su madre no le preguntaría si tenía planes y mucho menos lo que había pasado mientras no estaba.

_Ni una llamada en seis meses. Sólo un mensaje diciendo que se divorciaban y que aprendiera a mantenerme a mí misma._

-¿Tienes trabajo durante toda la semana?

-Sí, así que no me esperes ni para las comidas ni para dormir. Si necesito algo, ya te avisaré.

_Ahora o nunca._

-En realidad, este domingo no voy a estar en casa.

Su corazón latía acelerado, pero intentó mantener su rostro y su respiración bajo control.

-¿Por qué? –su madre había levantado la vista de su móvil y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Estoy saliendo con un chico y me ha invitado a comer a su casa para conocer a sus padres. Pasaremos el día juntos –explicó con aparente calma, sosteniendo la mirada de su madre.

Ninguna de las dos hizo ni dijo nada. Se quedaron ahí, mirándose. A pesar de que Natsuki parecía tranquila, su interior era un cúmulo de sentimientos.

Miedo. _¿Y si intenta separarnos?_

Nerviosismo. _¿Me preguntará cómo nos conocimos?_

Rencor. _No tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida a estas alturas._

Dolor. _Su expresión no ha cambiado, no me ha preguntado nada sobre mí. ¿No le importa nada?_

Alivio. _Lo he hecho. Se lo he dicho._

Tristeza. _Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes._

Entonces, su madre volvió a mirar el móvil y le respondió sin tan siquiera mirarla.

-Tú misma. No deberías confiar en los hombres. Tu padre debería haberte servido de ejemplo. Pero ya tendrás tiempo de aprenderlo. Me gustaría saber cuántas veces te harán daño hasta que lo aprendas.

-Saguru es una buena persona, no me hará daño –no pudo evitarlo, no pensaba dejar que su madre dijera de él lo que quisiera sin siquiera conocerle.

-Eso decimos todas al principio –susurró la otra, que suspiró y se levantó de la mesa-. Tengo que irme, ya nos veremos. Recoge esto, sabes que no me gusta que esté todo por medio. Y haz lo que quieras el domingo -terminó mientras salía de la habitación.

_No te había pedido permiso, mamá._

* * *

><p>-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Hakuba, ansioso.<p>

-_Sí, no te preocupes._

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya has hablado con ella? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-_Tranquilízate, no ha pasado nada. Ya he hablado con ella y ha sido justo como te dije: no le ha importado lo más mínimo._

Incluso a través del teléfono Hakuba notó la amargura de su voz. Sin embargo, al saber que no había pasado nada, se relajó visiblemente. Su madre, que había estado mirándole, sonrió y sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-Al menos no ha pasado nada malo –respondió Hakuba.

-_Te dije que no pasaría nada. Sólo le importa ella misma. La razón por la que me ha costado tanto hacerlo es porque aunque es mi madre, sé que no le importo nada_ –su voz no era triste, sólo resignada-. _Necesitaba aceptarlo completamente y pasar página de una vez._

-¿Y te sientes mejor ahora?

-_Sí _–la respuesta llegó sin vacilaciones y Hakuba sonrió-. _No es que no me haya resultado difícil o que no me importe…. Pero al menos ahora ya no estoy esperando a que todo se arregle y vuelva a ser como antes. Supongo que necesitaba volver a verla una vez más._

-¿Estarás bien viviendo con tu madre toda la semana?

-_Sí, no hay problema. Estará trabajando todo el día, así que tampoco es que vaya a verla mucho. De hecho, ha venido, se ha dado una ducha, ha comido y se ha vuelto a ir. Ya me ha dicho que la espera ni para comer ni para dormir durante toda la semana. Esto casi parece un hotel _–intentó bromear ella-. _Estaré bien, de verdad_ –añadió con más seriedad.

-Vale. Si pasa cualquier cosa avísame.

-_Ok._

-Entonces, ¿nos vemos este domingo? -preguntó sin esforzarse en ocultar su sonrisa al saber que ella no podía verle.

-_¿Eh? Ah…Sí, sí. Allí estaré _–el nerviosismo era tan evidente en su voz que Hakuba no pudo evitar echarse a reír-. _¡No te rías! Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa._

-Tranquila, todo irá bien –la tranquilizó.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Ese domingo~<strong>_

Hakuba había ido a buscar a Natsuki a la estación y ambos caminaban, cogidos de la mano, hacia la casa de él, donde les esperaban sus padres. Hakuba, persuadido por su madre, llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. Al principio había protestado –sin éxito- pero al ver a Natsuki le había dado las gracias a su madre mentalmente. La joven llevaba un vestido blanco sencillo pero elegante, de manera que los dos se veían bien juntos, como una pareja.

Al principio, Natsuki estaba muy nerviosa, pero Hakuba había conseguido calmarla un poco hasta que se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa de él y ella tragó saliva de forma audible. Hakuba sonrió y se giró hacia ella sin soltar su mano mientras le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre.

-No te preocupes –le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo.

Una sonrisa un tanto tensa curvó los labios de Natsuki, que asintió con la cabeza. Hakuba le dio un beso en la frente y después se separó un poco de ella para abrir la puerta, aunque sin soltar su mano.

-Tadaima!

Los padres de él les esperaba en la entrada. Probablemente habrían calculado más o menos lo que tardarían desde la estación hasta la casa. El inspector Hakuba llevaba un traje, no tan formal como los que usaba para ir a trabajar, pero un traje al fin y al cabo. Su esposa, en cambio, llevaba un vestido de color azul pálido sencillo pero acorde con el traje de su marido. Hakuba vio cómo su madre sonreía con calidez al tiempo que un brillo de orgullo aparecía en sus ojos al verles. Por un momento, Hakuba se preguntó si su madre, de algún modo, había adivinado lo que se pondría Natsuki y por eso le había obligado a ponerse aquella ropa. Con su madre, nunca se sabía.

-Okaeri.

Natsuki y Saguru dejaron los zapatos en la entrada y se pusieron unas zapatillas. Después, Saguru volvió a tomar la mano de Natsuki y, mirando a sus padres, los presentó.

-Natsuki, estos son mis padres.

Ambos hicieron una reverencia que Natsuki se apresuró a corresponder antes de presentarse.

-Encantada. Yo soy Natsuki Kôyama.

-En un placer. Saguru nos ha hablado mucho de ti –respondió la madre de Saguru con una sonrisa.

Natsuki, azorada, se ruborizó y no supo qué hacer. La mujer se adelantó y le cogió la mano libre con suavidad. Natsuki alzó la cabeza y la miró.

-¿Vamos? –le preguntó con una sonrisa dulce.

Natsuki correspondió a la sonrisa y se dejó llevar por la mujer, aunque no pudo evitar mirar atrás hacia Saguru, quien le sonrió alentadoramente. Ella sonrió a su vez, comprendiendo.

"_A partir de ahora, todo irá bien._"

* * *

><p>¡Y se acabó! Las frases en cursiva que hay durante la conversación entre Natsuki y su madre, son frases que o bien las está pensando Natsuki o bien se las dijo a Hakuba cuando le explicó la situación con sus padres. Sé que no queda muy claro, pero si lo decía al principio, sería spoiler y no tendría gracia… Ya bastante había con la pista de los dos meses xD<p>

Sé que es una historia bastante aburrida, así que intentaré mejorar eso (y otras cosas) para la próxima. Me ha costado, pero al final he entendido por qué no he borrado esta historia a pesar de lo poco que me convence: simplemente, necesitaba escribir esto. No es que me haya pasado algo parecido o que conozco a alguien así, ni mucho menos. Simplemente, necesitaba escribir algo que fuera completamente mío y de lo que no tuviera que preocuparme. Sólo dos personas de mi entorno saben que estoy escribiendo este tipo de historias, aunque no las van a leer. Sólo lo saben ellos por que sé que no me juzgarán. De los otros, no estoy tan segura xD

En fin, cada uno tiene lo que tiene. Me alegro de haber escrito esto y de formar parte, de alguna manera, de esta página.

No creo que escriba más fanfics de Detective Conan en una temporada…Tengo uno pensado, pero no tiene nada alegre y no creo que me atreva a publicarlo xD Además, estoy escribiendo otro (lo siento, no he podido resistirme a pesar de no tener este terminado), pero no pienso publicar nada hasta que no tenga al menos cinco capítulos y aún estoy escribiendo el segundo XD Y es de otra serie… Y ya dejo de ponerme pesada…

Si hay alguien leyendo esto, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer hasta el final!


End file.
